First Senshi
by DavisJes
Summary: A story about the first Sailor Senshi.
1. Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon**

* * *

There was a legend known to all Lunarians of a silver crystal with untold powers. Whoever was able to find this crystal and wield its power would become the ruler of the Moon and be able to defeat Chaos and bring order to the galaxy. Things are never simple with legends and the silver crystal was no exception.

Only a woman could wield the power of the legendary silver crystal meaning the ruler of the Moon would be a woman, which did not sit well with the elders of the clan. Once the crystal was in the possession of its rightful owner the woman could only bear one child and that child would be a daughter. Finally, using the crystal to its fullest power would mean certain death for the wielder.

Anyone could hold the silver crystal but it would only react with the rightful owner. This meant one could possess the legendary crystal all their life and never know it.

* * *

Selene and her friends were in the village listening to the elders speaking again of their oppression under Chaos. Selene had golden hair with streaks of silver and pink that fell about to the middle of her back. She wore her hair in two pigtails with her hair folded into stars at the top so that made the length of her hair look shorter than it was. Selene's skin was pale and her eyes were as blue as the planet Mercury.

"Hey Apollon," said Selene.

"What?" asked the tan boy with yellow and orange hair who was about five years older than she.

"Did you see that?" replied Selene.

"See what?" Apollon said confused.

"Did you see the stone on the Grand Elder's staff?" answered Selene.

"It has always been there," Apollon remarked.

"I know but for a moment it seemed to flash all the colors of the planets," Selene replied.

"You have been listening to too many stories about that crystal of legend," said Apollon with a laugh.

"The crystal is real and one day someone will find it and rid us of Chaos," said Selene. "I just know that someone will find the crystal. I do not want my parent's death to have been in vain trying to protect this planet. My heart will never give into the darkness that breeds from it."

"Calm down Selene," said the pink hair girl beside her.

"Sorry. I know it was not an accident like people say and that my parents were killed because of something they knew about the crystal," said Selene.

Suddenly Chaos appeared above the crowd. "No matter how you struggle you pathetic weaklings will never be able to over come the darkness." Laughter rang out as people ran screaming frantically to get away as bolts of dark energy rained down upon the people. "Run all you like. You can't hide from a god!" While houses and buildings were on fire, the entity faded amidst the destruction. "In the beginning there was Chaos and darkness and there will be Chaos and darkness in the end."

Selene noticed that in the commotion, the Grand Elder had lost his staff and that it was lying over by a burning cart. Picking up the staff carefully she walked over to the group of elders. "Grand Elder," Selene said quietly. "I found your staff over by a burning cart but the crystal is gone and I did not see it near where the staff lay."

"Thank you my child," replied the Grand Elder smiling before being over come with a coughing fit.

"Leave us," ordered the black haired elder.

"Please let me help. My grandmother suffered from the same disease. I can help try and ease his pain," begged Selene.

"Fine," said brown haired elder. "Only since your mother and grandmother were some of the best healers in the village and on the Moon."

Inside the Grand Elder's house, Selene waited until they had laid the Grand Elder in his bed and they summoned her. Selene put her hand on his chest to feel his heart beat. Then slowly she began moving her hands over his body starting at the top of his head and ending at his feet but never physically touching the Grand Elder.

Opening his eyes the Grand Elder looked at her. "My Child, Thank you for trying to help an old man but my time is soon. Please listen to my words." Selene stopped her motions when she heard the Grand Elder speak. She nodded starting at the floor. "Child do not advert your eyes for I am not a god but a simple man. There is something special about you. One day long in the future when you great-grandchildren's bones are dust you will be the one whom our people shall see as a goddess. A Lunarian's aura is silver by birth but yours glows brighter than any I have ever seen." Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath the Grand Elder reached under his robe and took out an ornate star shaped locket. The people had always thought that the locket was very feminine but was one of the symbols of the Grand Elder for as long as anyone could remember so no one questioned the status of the locket. "I am not like the fools that surround me. I know that one day the elder council will fall to give rise to a woman, a woman that can wield the power of the legendary Silver Crystal. That woman shall be named Queen of the Moon Kingdom." Pulling on the chain, he handed the locket to Selene. "May this help you find the Silver Crystal so that Chaos will be rid from our land," he said beginning to cough again. Selene turned to leave to fetch him so water. "Wait my child," he said grabbing her arm. "This also means that by my giving you this locket that when I die you are now the leader of our people"

"Grand Elder I am a mere child who has only lived for fourteen rotations. I know nothing of governing nor will our people listen to a child let alone a girl."

The Grand Elder's gentle face turned to a scowl. "I am still live and I am still the Grand Elder. And while I live my word is law!"

"Yes Grand Elder," replied Selene bowing and taking the locket from him.

"Thank you my child," said the Grand Elder as he closed his eyes for the final time as his hand fell limp from hers. With tears in her eyes, she placed the locket around her neck and turned to walk out the room. Standing in the door was the Grand Elder's advisor who nodded at her as he moved to let her pass. When she entered the main room of the house, the other elders gather around her.

"Why have you stolen the Grand Elder's locket?" asked one elder with hair as black as the sky.

"I did not steal this. The Grand Elder gave it to me," replied Selene clutching the locket.

"He would not do that!" yelled the man with hair of green falling past his shoulders.

Then a man with black hair lunged Selene trying to grab the locket. "Stop!" yelled the man with white hair who had been standing in the Grand Elder's doorway.

"Second Elder Artemis," the four men said kneeling.

"He did give me this," said Selene. "The Grand Elder's last wish was for me to have this."

"Last wish," whispered the elder with short brown hair.

"What," yelled man with hair as red as the planet Mars along with the other three elders.

"I saw the Grand Elder and he gave her this locket. I also heard his final words. He believed this child to be the one who will have the power to defeat Chaos," answered Artemis putting his arm around Selene's shoulder.

"The only one rumored to do that is the one who possesses the Silver Crystal and I will never be ruled by a woman," declared the man with black hair.

"We have always taken the Grand Elder's word as law and his last words shall be treated no different," said the man with brown hair.

Suddenly the black haired man produced a dagger and ran at Selene. Artemis pushed Selene to the ground while the brown haired man got the dagger away from the other man. "Some may think of you as a wise man," Artemis spoke to the man on the ground, "It is a fool not a wise man who cannot see that all things must change."

"We do not need to fight among ourselves when we are already oppressed by Chaos," the brown hair man declared pinning the black haired man's right arm behind him.

Looking at the three other men, excluding Artemis, the black hair man said, "You agreed with me that you did not want to be ruled by a woman."

"Yes," answered the man with green hair, "but Second Elder Artemis is right. We are fools if we can not see that change is necessary."

"If you insist to go against the Grand Elder's word then there is not place for you here." Artemis nodded to the green haired man who opened a portal as the brown haired man threw the black haired man.

The four men looked at Selene who was still lying on the floor. "There is no way I can do this. I cannot lead our people. It was the Grand Elder's last request so I will try. I want all of your help." Turning to Artemis she said, "The Grand Elder believed that I can possess the Silver Crystal. Do you know of anything that might help me find the crystal?" Artemis turned and left for the Grand Elder's personal library.

"Child," Selene heard the brown hair man say as he led her to the couch. "We will be honest with you. It will be hard the kingdom to get use to a female ruler but we will do anything to help you. Our main goal is to defeat Chaos." Selene looked at the red hair man and the green hair man as they nodded to what the brown haired man was saying.

"Please call me Selene."

Artemis came back shortly. "The only thing any of his books say is that the crystal will react only to the right person and that anyone could posses the crystal and not knows it."

"Well that help," Selene mumbled.

"Go home and we will figure out how to tell the kingdom of the Grand Elder's final decision," Artemis told Selene as he pushed her towards the door.

Entering the house, she had called home ever since her parent's death Apollon came running up to her. "Where have you been? Mom is going crazy thing Chaos had killed you and that she was not able to protect her best friend's daughter."

"I have been with the Grand Elder since I was practicing healing from Grandma and Mom before they died. He had one of his fits and I thought I could help."

"What is wrong," asked Apollon. "It is not like you to space out like that."

"Nothing, I just have a lot of my mind," she said. Then looking at him with a smile she said, "Can we talk?"

"Always," he answered smiling back at her. "I wanted to talk to you too." Sitting outside Selene nodded for him to speak. "You go first," he encouraged her hoping she would say what was bothering her.

"I am not sure how much I can say right now. You are my best friend and we tell each other everything. I want to tell you so much and I will be able to eventually. Right now though I want to know how you feel about me." The last sentence Selene almost whispered.

"It will always amaze me how much alike we are. That is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Apollon said with a laugh. "You are a strong willed woman who is never afraid to speak her mid. We had grown up together. You have always been my best friend and at times like a sister to me." At this statement he noticed that Selene seem to sadden. "I would always protect you although you can take care of yourself," he said pausing. "What I am trying to say is that you are my best friend and I want you to always be my best friend."

"Always you know that," Selene said with a smile.

"Well when you hit the marrying age in two year I am scared I am going to loose you." Apollon looked at Selene trying to read her as he always could but this time he could not. "Selene will you consider me? There is no one who knows you better than yourself or who would care for you as much."

"I can't believe you are saying what I think you are," as she stood up.

"I have fallen in love with you," Apollon answered standing up beside Selene.

"I think I fell in love with you at some point too," Selene said closing her eyes and lifting herself up on her tiptoes to kiss Apollon.

The next day Selene and Apollon were having their first official date at the Sea of Serenity although the normally hung out there but that was before they realized their feelings for each other.

"I think the sea is even more beautiful," Selene exclaimed resting back into Apollo's arms.

"You are more beautiful," whispered Apollon as he bent over to kiss her. "I forgot in all the excitement yesterday I found you a new stone. I know you love collecting all the many different Moon rocks and gems," as he reached into his pocket.

"That is the stone that belongs on the Grand Elder's staff. I had wondered where it had gone because it was not on the staff when I returned it to him." Taking the stone from Apollon, she looked at him. "Where did you find this? We have to take it back before they think we stole it." Upon touching the stone Selene began to glow with a bright silver white aura, the stone changed to all colors of the planets before disappearing, and Selene collapsed due to her body not being able to handle the power of the stone.

Apollon picked up Selene and ran to the Grand Elder's house. "Grand Elder," yelled Apollon frantically.

"What is all the noise," Artemis asked coming to the door. "Selene," he exclaimed seeing her unconscious in the boy's arms. "What happened?"

"I gave her this stone I found which she said belonged to the Grand Elder and we should return it. When Selene touched the stone there was a silver white light and the stone disappeared," claimed Apollon.

"The Grand Elder was right," whispered Artemis. Then looking at the boy he said, "Let's lay her on the couch. Selene has a great power within her. We were so blind. The Grand Elder's crystal turned out to be the legendary Silver Crystal that has been waiting for Selene. She is the one who can defeat Chaos."

"She does not look like she is breathing," announced Apollon. Taking Selene's pulse and checking aura Artemis proclaimed, "She is fine. It will take two days for the changes to be complete. Let her rest here. Thank you for bring her to us but how did you knows to do so?"

Apollon shrugged. "This is just the first place I thought of."

* * *

Selene woke up with Apollon sitting on the floor beside the couch holding her hand. Felling her stir Apollon called for Artemis. "How do you feel?"

"Like everything is spinning," she said sitting up. "Why is it so bright?"

"That would be because your vision is better. The Moon is a source of light for other planets during the times the sun is no longer in the sky," Artemis informed Selene and Apollon. "Selene you will hear the words form in your mind for the command to change into the fighter that will defeat Chaos."

Selene looked at both Artemis and Apollon and nodded. Holding her hand above her head and closing her eyes she yelled, "Silver Crystal Power!" A silver light engulfed Selene as ribbons of silver wrapped around her body. Raising her arms above her head the ribbons on her torso shattered into silver moons forming a white suit over her torso. Selene crossed her arms in front of her and the silver ribbons shattered into tiny silver moons forming white elbow length gloves with three blue bands on each glove at the elbow. Then she waved her hands across her calves and the silver ribbons shattered into silver moons forming pale silver knee high boots with a silver crescent moon on each boot. Bringing her hands across her face moon and star silver earrings appeared in her ears and blue star jewels in her hair. A skirt of blue formed around her waist, as did a red bow and red choker in a burst of silver crescent moons. Throwing her arms back a blue sailor collar appeared over her shoulders and a silver crescent moon appeared above her brow before turning into a silver tiara with a white jewel in the center.

"Selene," asked Apollon amazed.

"Yes," she replied happily.

"You look amazing," he breathed.

Sailor Moon, Apollon, Artemis, and the three elders ran outside upon hearing the people scream to see Chaos throwing dark bolts at the people who ran in fear for their lives.

"Stop!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" asked Chaos. "Who dares challenge me?"

"I will not allow you to terrorize the Lunarians people. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon closed her eyes and called forth the Silver Crystal.

"What is that light?" Chaos screamed shielding her eyes from the blinding glare.

"Moon Escalation Sealing!" yelled Sailor Moon throwing her hands forward at Chaos as a silver beam of energy shot toward Chaos whom lashed its own power at Sailor Moon. When the two powers collided, there was an explosion, which shook the surround buildings. The battle raged on and just when Chaos seems to have the upper hand, Sailor Moon summoned the full power of the crystal based on instinct alone.

"No," screamed Chaos over taken by the silver light unable to shield itself from the power which the crystal emitted. When the light faded, there was no sign of Chaos.

The people who had been hiding slowly came from their hiding places and cheered. "We are saved," someone yelled joyously.

Exhausted from the use of energy the crystal pulled from her body Selene fell to the ground as her transformation undid itself. Apollon was the first to reach her. "She is not breathing," cried Apollon.

"Selene is breathing but barely. She used the full power of the crystal," Artemis said solemnly. "If someone gave up their life for her she might live."

"I will do it," Apollon said through misty eyes.

"No," whispered Selene, "This is what I was meant to do."

The three elders came to them, "We will give our life force. We know the future of our kingdom is with her and in the service of our kingdom our lives mean nothing." The three men began to glow red, maroon, and green respectively transferring their power to Selene. Everyone there heard the three elders' last parting words, "By this act may our kingdom live strong."

When the three elders disappeared Selene's eyes fluttered open. "I was so worried I thought I had lost you." Apollon hugged Selene and then kissed her.

* * *

Watching the Lunarian people rejoice Chaos grimaced hurt by the power that the crystal had emitted. "Luckily I was able to get away before completely being sealed," it thought. "A large portion of my energy was taken from me and it will take me a long while to replenish myself. I return one day." Chaos turned and flew past the sun and from the solar system, which contained the white moon and its search to replenish its energy.

* * *

As the people began to gather around Selene, Apollon and Artemis looked at each other. Artemis nodded and Apollon helped Selene to her feet. Artemis took her hand and led her to the temple where only the three were allowed to enter where Selene and Apollon were taken to separate rooms.

The sight of Selene astounded him. "Selene you look amazing." Selene wore her hair as she always had in two pigtails with her hair folded into two stars. There were pearls woven into the star shaped part of her hair. Her strapless dress was white with diamonds woven into the fabric and the dress gathered slightly at the center of her chest. There was a woman beside Selene who was clasping a silver moon and star bracelet around Selene's right wrist and then laced up the silver fingerless glove to Selene' elbow that was on her left hand. The glove was not completely fingerless as the fabric ran up Selene's middle finger to about the first knuckle. When the woman was done, Selene nodded her head slightly to the woman. "Thank you Luna."

"You are welcome Serenity," she replied. Then Luna noticed Artemis and Apollon and smiled. "Looks like the men are ready." Luna had dark black hair in a double set of buns that stopped just above her shoulders. Her skin was slightly darker than the Lunarians, which indicated she was not born of the Moon and her eyes were a golden yellow. She wore a yellow dress that stopped at her knees and a delicate gold bracelet with a single crescent moon on her right ankle.

Artemis wore his silver hair down so it touched his shoulder blades and green eyes flickered when he saw Luna. Artemis had a white short sleeve shirt stopped above his navel and he also worn a white long sleeve duster jacket. His white gloves have a gold crescent moon on the back of them and they buckle at the wrist. He also wore white pants and white zip up boots with a gold crescent moon charm on the zipper.

Apollon wore a black shirt and black pants with a red ribbon around his neck, which held an ornate jeweled star at the end. "Why did this woman call you Serenity?"

"That shall be her name from now on," answered Luna.

"Please do not think me rude of asking but who is this woman Selene?" Apollon asked.

Luna smiled, "I am the temple priestess who has been waiting for the one who could wield the power of the Silver Crystal. Now I along with Artemis shall be her advisors and you Apollon shall be her king."

"She is only fourteen," said Apollon.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Artemis smiled. "Relax Apollon. Selene has gone through a transformation. You shall be married in two years on the day that Selene was born. Selene by the power of the Silver Crystal is now the age of sixteen rotations. This is the only time the Silver Crystal will act in this manner."

"How can you rob her of two years of her life?" Apollon yelled.

"Apollon please," she said as he noticed maturity in her voice more than before. "I wanted this. Now we are not so far in age. I am just worried of how our people will react to me being named their queen."

"More than you think will accept you," said Artemis as he and Luna opened the door to the temple. Artemis stepped through the down and motioned to Selene and Apollon who came out arm in arm from the temple. Luna produced two crown from somewhere, Selene did not know how, and she handed one to Artemis. "The girl standing before you claimed the legendary Silver Crystal and defeated Chaos. It was the dying wish of the Grand Elder that she would one day be the queen of the Moon."

After Artemis, finished speaking the crowd remained quiet so he nodded toward Selene who closed her eyes and summoned the Silver Crystal, which had bonded with her. When the crowd saw the crystal of legend, they all dropped to one knee before Selene. With that, Artemis placed the delicate silver crown on Selene's head as the crystal was absorbed back into her body. At the same time Luna, place a gold crown on Apollon's head. Turning to the crowd Artemis raised his hands above his head standing behind Selene and Apollon as a yellow odango haired fairy with blue eyes in a yellow dress threw moon dust on the couple. The crowd erupted in cheers and so began the time of the Moon Kingdom and the long line of Queen Serenity.

* * *

May 2009: Much thanks goes to DyanaRoseJill and PoetessLaureate for helping with grammar and punctuation.

Aug 9, 2009: More grammar edits.

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Sailor Mercury

**Sailor Mercury**

* * *

People on Mercury and all over the Solar System had heard of what had happened on the Moon. The legendary Silver Crystal of the Moon was not just a myth and the wielder of the crystal had been a young girl only fourteen rotations old. The crystal had accepted her and transformed her into the warrior Sailor Moon. Selene, now known as Queen Serenity, had sent delegations to each of the nine planets.

Queen Serenity I also personally journeyed to the planets to talk to the rulers about a possible planetary alliance. Mercury was the first planet that Queen Serenity I visited. Queen Serenity I told the people of Mercury that she believed every planet contained one person who would be the chosen warrior of that planet. Each warrior had a crystal such as she did. This caused the scientists of Mercury to began to examine every rock and gem on the planet and every girl on Mercury that was anywhere from fourteen to eighteen rotations old.

* * *

"Why are we here again," Kaori asked Aisu.

"Cause we are between fourteen and eighteen rotations," Aisu replied. "Father said that the Elders are looking for anyone with an unusual aura so we have to come here to have our auras looked at by the scientists."

"Joy," said Kaori.

"You sound uninterested," Aisu told her.

"I just wish this did not take so long. I do have other things to do," answered Kaori.

"Kao, burying your head in a book all day does not count as something to do. I know focusing on your studies is important but you need a life. Girls our age are supposed to be chasing boys and getting into wild parties," Aisu said with a mischievous grin.

Kaori just shook her head with a smile. Of course all Aisu thought about was boys, she was beautiful and the boys were throwing themselves at her. Like all Mercurial people Aisu had fair skin, her hair was a light blue with streaks of a darker blue, and her eyes were blue violet.

Kaori was not bad looking but she preferred to concentrate on her studies rather than boys and parties. How the two remained best friends will always be a mystery to them both because they seemed to be such opposites. Kaori's hair fell to about the middle of her back, which she wore in a single braid and was Copenhagen blue. Her eyes were a cold stone blue, which almost looked bluish grey, and she wore three baby blue stones in her right ear.

A woman scientist stepped out of one of the exam rooms and looked into the crowd of girls before calling the next girl. She wrote something down on one clipboard before picking up the next. "Toukeisu Aisu," called the woman as she scanned the crowd.

"Looks like it is my turn," Aisu said to Kaori as she got up and followed the woman to an exam room.

After while Aisu came back and sat down beside Kaori, "Well that was fun," she said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Was it that bad?" asked Kaori.

"You will see," answered Aisu.

Kaori waited for her turn as more girls came and went. "Aisu you don't have to stay with me," Kaori told her friend.

"I am not leaving you here," replied Aisu.

Kaori sighed. "I knew I should have brought a book or two," she thought. "Aisu, do you always have to be so protective of me? I will be fine here."

"I just worry about my best friend," Aisu replied.

"Some times you are like an overprotective mother or an old woman," Kaori smiled jokingly at Aisu.

The doctor, which had seen Aisu, came into the room again and scribbled notes down on the clipboard in her hand before picking up another one. "Nakamura Kaori."

"Yes," replied Kaori jumping up from her seat. "Finally," she thought before turning to Aisu, "If you are tired, just think how these doctors and scientist feel."

Once in the room the woman asked Kaori to step on a scale as she closed the door. "You may call me Aoi," said the woman with hair so dark blue it looked almost black. "We are going to do is to run a couple of test to check your aura. None of the tests will be painful, but some maybe awkward or uncomfortable. After I run some tests here, we will then go to another room and you will lie down in a scanner. This scanner allows us to test your aura for irregularities. Now if you will please step down and move over there," she said pointing across the room as she wrote her height, weight, and vitals down in Kaori's chart.

Kaori sat on the exam table waiting for Aoi to finish her notes. "Aoi," Kaori began, "Do you think there are others out there like Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?"

"I am a scientist who believes in fact but I also believe in the great goddess of this world. If someone had asked me a question like that a year ago I would have said no." Aoi stopped and looked at Kaori for a moment. "Now," she continued, "That there is proof of a solider of the Moon, so there is a great possibility that Mercury and the other planets have a similar solider."

"I would not want her job," Kaori said. "Not that I do not think it would be a great honor but I have never been good in large crowds of people."

Aoi nodded as she prepared Kaori's arm and the needle. "Queen Serenity may only be around your age but she has a huge heart and is very wise, so I have been told. I think this search would not be happening if the Mercurial people did not believe her words," Aoi said as she drew a vial of Kaori's blood.

After Kaori received a full exam she was then lead down to the scanner room for the final test. "I have never liked small places," Kaori told the girl that took her to the scanner room.

"Yeah me either, but I had the scan done and it was not that bad unless you are not that bad unless you are terrified of small places," she replied.

"Only if it is for a little while," she said trying to reassure herself. For some reason her mind told her to think of water. "Calming slow flowing water," she thought as she stepped in the machine. As doctors ran the test she did not realize she started to glow a pale blue but heard the doctors were excited over something as they called more doctors in. Kaori began to panic, worrying what was going on. Suddenly the power went out as she heard one doctor scream in surprise. Kaori noticed that even in the dark there was a blue glow. As the doctors rushed over to her, she realized she was the source of the glow.

"Why am I glowing?" she asked the doctors.

The doctors looked at each other and smiled. A woman with short silver green hair stepped forward. "I think we have found what we are looking for," she told Kaori with a nod.

"You mean?" questioned Kaori.

"Yes," replied the woman, "You are like Queen Serenity."

"That is not possible," Kaori stammered. "Science is what is real"

"This is very much real. This is as real as Queen Serenity herself. Some say magic is just technology that we do not understand yet."

"Shouldn't this power belong to Queen Glacia?" she thought aloud.

"We do not choose the power but the power chooses us," Queen Glacia said as she entered the room. The room knelt when they noticed the Queen.

"What brings you here my Queen?" asked the silver green haired woman doctor.

"I felt a great surge of power," replied the Queen with a smile as she looked in Kaori's direction. "Is it her?"

"Yes," replied the woman doctor.

"Megumi quick you will not believe," the man rushing in stopped when he saw the Queen and knelt.

"Please continue," the Queen spoke.

"Umm your highness may I ask something of you?" the man quietly addressed the Queen.

"What is your question?" asked the Queen.

"May I have a sample of your blood?" the man said quickly.

"Hari!" exclaimed Megumi harshly but the Queen held up her hand to silence the doctor.

"I do not know why but you may," the Queen replied holding out her arm.

"Thank you. I can have a positive confirmation by the end of the day," Hari said hurriedly as he dashed back out of the room.

The Queen looked at the doctors. "Please tell everyone waiting that they can go home now. We have found what we were looking for." Turning to Kaori she smiled, "Shall we take a walk?"

The walked up by the lake near the palace. "I use to love to come here with my mother and father before mother died and father became cold," the Queen said sadly. "He was not always cruel but the war and losing mother changed him. Mother died of grief after my little sister died a few months after she was born."

"I never knew my real parents," Kaori replied. "Why are you taking the time to talk to me? Is it because I have a power like Queen Serenity?"

The Queen nodded at the young girl. "Queen Serenity told me when the solider of Mercury was found she should be sent to the Kingdom of the Moon for training."

"Training by Queen Serenity," she asked.

Queen Glacia smiled and shook her head. "No, Queen Serenity is actually still in training herself. It is a little known fact but she is actually around your age. You along with Queen Serenity and the other planet soldiers will be trained by Serenity's advisors who I heard are from Mau." As Kaori continued to look at the Queen taking in her words the Queen spoke, "I would like for you to stay in the palace with me tonight since we both need to hear what the doctor found."

"As you wish your highness," Kaori replied with a curtsy. "Will I have time to say farewell to my friends and family before I leave for the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes," Queen Glacia laughed. "Do not act like you are going to a prison camp. You can visit when you like although not for the first year I believe. Something about strengthening you physically, mentally and emotionally," Queen Glacia said with a laugh.

* * *

Later that night Queen Glacia and Kaori met with Hari, the doctor from earlier whom had wanted a sample of the Queen's blood. "You majesty what I thought has been confirmed." Hari took a deep breath and nodded at Kaori, "She is your sister."

"My sister died when she was only a few months old," Queen Glacia stated trying not to let them hear the anger in her voice.

"My Queen I checked your DNA along with hers against the former king and queen's DNA. The identification on both was positive," Hari told the Queen.

The Queen pulled out a necklace with a pendant of a broken symbol of Mercury. "My mother gave me this when my sister was born. The other half was buried with her."

Unconsciously Kaori clutched the pendant around her neck under her clothing. "My parents said this was found in my blanket when some villagers found me in the woods," she said also revealing a pendant of a broken symbol of Mercury.

The two women looked at each other as they brought the halves together. Suddenly there was a blue flash and a blue crystal appeared before them. The crystal floated toward Kaori and turned into a bubble.

"The Crystal of Mercury," whispered Queen Glacia. Then she looked at Kaori with tears in her eyes. "Glacianna is it really you?" asked the Queen. As if in response to the Queen's question the sigil of Mercury shown brightly on Kaori's brow as the sigil on the Queen's brow answered the 'call'.

* * *

After having said goodbye to her friends and family Kaori was now on a transport to the Kingdom of the Moon to began her training as the first Senshi of Mercury. She would probably not be able to see her home for a year or so but she was able to write. Kaori knew her longest letters would be to her newly found biological sister, Glacia who happened to be the Queen of Mercury. Kaori was not one who quickly welcomed change but her life had already changed since she was the chosen warrior of her planet. "Just accept it," she mentally told herself.

The trip from Mercury to the Moon Kingdom took a few days and to her surprise not only where Queen Serenity's advisors, Luna and Artemis, there to meet her but so was Queen Serenity herself. "Your highness," Kaori said curtsying to Queen Serenity, "You should not have troubled yourself to come see me."

"Kaori-chan," Queen Serenity said with a smile. "Do not bow to me. We are equals you and I." As she hugged Kaori, she whispered in her ear. "Call me Selene." Grabbing Kaori's hand, the two girls ran off. "Arty we can talk about that later," yelled Queen Serenity in a very non-queenly manner.

"Why did I expect different?" Artemis asked shaking his head. Luna just smiled and took his hand as they walked toward the palace.

"Kaori," Queen Serenity started as she pulled the girl into an empty room.

"Yes your highness," answered Kaori.

"I said call me Selene," she stated sweetly.

"Yes your…. I mean Selene-sama," she replied.

Selene rolled her eyes. "You are the first of the planet soldiers to arrive. This room will be your study and you can fill it with whatever you like. I heard that you are very intelligent and love science. Artemis wanted to ask you to help with something about building 'doors between the planets' once all of the planet soldiers have been found."

"Shouldn't we ask them first?" Kaori answered.

"Already done," Selene told her with a nod.

"Let me show you your room. I know the Moon is not like Mercury but I hope you will like it. Knowing Arty, he will not wait until the other get here to start training. He is a salve driver," Selene warned her as they walked down the hall. When she saw the expression on Kaori's face, she burst into giggles.

"Selene-sama then why," Kaori started horrified but then though maybe it was not like Mercury and slaves were allowed on the Moon.

"No it is an expression. It just means Arty is a very tough teacher," she said calming her giggles. With a serious face Selene said, "Slavery is not allowed on the Moon When I was young the Grand Elder sought to end it. I am sure there was still some slavery going on in the furthest regions of the Moon. After I pushed back Chaos, I engulfed the entire planet in the light of the Silver Crystal. When the light disappeared this palace was standing and everything was peaceful."

* * *

The next day in the training room Kaori and Selene were waiting for Artemis. "And he said I was late last time," Selene mumbled glancing at the door. Suddenly Selene noticed something flying quickly toward Kaori who was too involved in her book to notice. Selene quickly jumped up and pushed Kaori to the ground falling on top of her as the blade flew by causing Kaori to blush realizing the position she was in. "She could have been killed," Selene yelled at Artemis who was now standing in the doorway.

"She is not," Artemis replied walking toward them.

"But," Selene started.

"No buts, you can't keep doubting your abilities. Yes you are still training but you are greatly better and your instincts are amazing," Artemis said with a grin. "You should thank your sensei."

"When I find him I will," Selene replied with a smirk.

"Ummm could you," Kaori said blushing.

"Oh sorry," Selene said quickly getting up.

"What would your husband think?" Luna asked coming up behind Artemis causing Kaori to blush more.

"Think of what," Apollon asked entering the room.

"Selene and Kaori," Luna said with a Cheshire grin.

"Only if I can join," Apollon replied.

"Not on your life," Selene said to him. "You are the only one for me," she purred in his ear before kissing him.

"Okay this is a Senshi training session not a make out session. Your highness if you will excuse us and give us back your wife," Artemis stated causing Selene to pout. Once Apollon had, left Artemis turned to Kaori and Selene. "I will go easy on Kaori because she is new but not for you Selene."

"How do we do this?" yelled Kaori as Artemis rushed by her throwing himself at Selene.

"Like this," Selene yelled throwing her hand above her head. "Silver Crystal Power!" A silver light engulfed Selene as ribbons of silver wrapped around her body. Raising her arms above her head the ribbons on her torso shattered into silver moons forming a white suit over her torso. Selene crossed her arms in front of her and the silver ribbons shattered into tiny silver moons forming white elbow length gloves with three blue bands on each glove at the elbow. Then she waved her hands across her calves and the silver ribbons shattered into silver moons forming pale silver knee high boots with a silver crescent moon on each boot. Bringing her hands across her face moon and star silver earrings appeared in her ears and blue star jewels in her hair. A skirt of blue formed around her waist, as did a red bow and red choker in a burst of silver crescent moons. Throwing her arms back a blue sailor collar appeared over her shoulders and a silver crescent moon appeared above her brow before turning into a silver tiara with a white jewel in the center.

"Amazing," Kaori whispered. Then after watching, Selene and Artemis Kaori asked, "What do I say?"

"Listen to the voice inside you," Luna told her.

Kaori closed her eyes and listened. She heard a voice that sounded as cool as ice and slowly words formed in her head. Opening her eyes and throwing her hand above her head. "Mercury Ice Power!"

Kaori began to glow a light blue as water swirled around her feet. The water spiraled around her body consuming her. The streams of water swirled faster around her legs and arms. The water around her froze encasing Kaori in ice. The sigil of Mercury shown brightly on her brow and shattered the ice. As the ice fell away from her, she was not wearing a fuku similar to Selene's fuku. She wore knee high ice blue boots trimmed in a slightly darker blue. Her skirt was the same light blue that trimmed the top of her boots. Her from and back bows were ice blue while her choker and brooch were light blue. Her body suit was white as were the elbow length gloves she wore which had three light blue bands on them. Her choker also bore a silver sigil of Mercury. Finally, on her brow there was a silver tiara with a blue gem in the middle.

After the transformation was complete, Sailor Mercury took in the scene. She knew that one of the key factors of training would be teamwork. Sailor Mercury cleared her mind and focused on Artemis who was attacking Sailor Moon. Crossing her hands in front of her chest, she spun. "Ice Fog!" yelled Sailor Mercury throwing her hands forward at Artemis as the room filled with fog. "This sucks," Mercury thought, "I can't even see anything in this." She did not know whether to try to help or stay out of the way. Eventually the fog began to clear and she saw Moon lying on the floor with Artemis above her. Mercury started to move toward them but stopped when she saw Moon's feet move.

"Selene you need to be more aware of your surroundings," Artemis lectured her.

Moon smiled as her feet wrapped around his ankles. She locked her feet together and pulled them towards her causing Artemis to fall.

"Where did you learn that," he replied in shock. The only response he got was a blushing Selene.

"Who said the training was over," Luna asked seeing Selene had de-transformed.

"Kaori needs to learn the basics of fighting right," asked Selene. When Artemis and Luna both nodded, she smiled. "It would be more beneficial if she learned to fight in civilian form to better protect herself and then her skills would be stronger in her Senshi form."

"That is why she is queen," Artemis said smiling at his pupil as if he had said it.

Artemis started with basic defensive moves before showing Kaori some offensive moves. Then he had her watch a sparing match between himself and Selene. Over time as she watched them spar, she noticed that both Artemis and Selene were weak on their right side. When it came Kaori's time to spar with Artemis, she dodged his attack nicely and then she threw a punch at his right side catching him off guard. Week passed and the training continued.

* * *

"Your highness," a messenger came to the doorway of the training room.

"Yes," Selene said to the guard as she continued to spar with Kaori, who had gotten quite good even though strategy was her strong point. "What is important enough to interrupt our training?"

"Forgive me my queen," the messenger said kneeling.

"Well don't keep me waiting in suspense," Selene demanded.

The messenger smiled. "Mars has found her solider."

* * *

Kaori means aroma in Japanese.

Aisu means ice in Japanese.

Aoi means blue in Japanese.

I got the name Migumi from the anime Kenshin.

May 2009: Much thanks goes to DyanaRoseJill and PoetessLaureate for helping with grammar and punctuation.

Aug 9, 2009: More grammar edits.

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	3. Sailor Mars

**Sailor Mars**

* * *

Hinoko was afraid of fire, trapped in her burning home which claimed the lives of her mother, father and baby brother. The scars on Hinoko's body are a permanent reminder of the night she lost her family at the age of three. Sometimes at night, Hinoko can still feel the flames licking at her flesh. She often wonders why Kami left her alive but took her family from her. The local temple tired to take her into care for her but as soon as she saw the fires that lined the temple walk, she became very violent and injured three adult men.

Some say Hinoko was the only one found alive because it was she who started the fire. Others say that the fire had been for Hinoko's father who had made too many enemies and finally made an enemy of the wrong person.

Hinoko's mother knew her and her family, except for Hinoko, would die in a fire because she possessed the sight. Hinoko's mother knew that one night a fire would claim her and her family's life but she did not know what night that would happen. That was why Hinoko's mother always looks sad and cried when Hinoko's brother was born for she knew her vision would come true soon before her newborn son's first birthday.

The only place, which would take Hinoko and care for her was the local healers, which is where she remained for the past twelve years with the other people that her people did not understand.

* * *

"Hinoko please," one of the healers said holding the pills out to her, "take these…. It will help ease your dreams." Hinoko shook her head. "Child, why won't you speak?" the woman asked. "Do you even remember how?" she thought. Hinoko only stared at her with blank eyes. "Well at least you have quit hurting yourself," the healer smiled before leaving and closing the door to Hinoko's room.

"I can talk," Hinoko thought, "but I have nothing to say and no one to talk to. No one heard my screams then so why talk now?" Hinoko curled up in a ball on her bed and cried herself to sleep as she had done every night since the fire.

* * *

"Do you think they would test any of us," asked a young girl with fire red hair referring to the tests that had occurred to girls their age since a power had awakened in a girl on Earth's Moon.

A girl with pinkish red hair shook her head. "No Momoko," she said. "You know we are considered too dangerous to be around other people." Momoko looked at the other girl. "At least that is what they say."

"If you ask me it is the other people who are strange," replied Momoko. "Between you and me Seaku," she whispered. "I think Hinoko is the strangest of us all. I have been here six years and I have never heard her talk."

"I heard she has been here over ten years and never said a word except when they brought her in her. For awhile all she would say is 'burn'," Seaku told Momoko in a hushed voice.

"Where did you hear that?" Momoko asked.

"I heard some of the old healers talking one day when they thought they were alone," Seaku replied.

"Do you know what the test is suppose to be?" asked Momoko

"You have to touch fire," Seaku replied. Hinoko's eye went wide and she ran from the room not wanting to hear anymore.

"Touch fire," Momoko stated. "Why on Mars would anyone want to do that?"

Seaku shrugged. "If you touch the fire and do not get burned then that is who they are looking for."

"It is strange they are only testing girls," Momoko said thinking aloud.

"Yeah," agreed Seaku, "but apparently people think only girls will have this power as the two so far have both been girls."

"How do you know all this?" Momoko wondered. Seaku just smiled and shrugged.

"Time for bed girls," a healer told all the girls in the room. "Get to your rooms. In five minutes the doors lock." The healer turned to Seaku, "Seaku," the woman held her hand out, "give it to me." Seaku gave a sheepish grin and handed over a stone from the wall, which she had managed to dig loose. "Let me bandage your hands first," the healer told her looking at her bloody nails.

"You have tons under your bed," Momoko said when Seaku got back tot their room with her hands bandaged. "Why do you keep doing it?"

"They are pretty," Seaku said in a singsong voice as she pulled a different stone from her chest area under her shirt and placed it under her mattress.

* * *

Hinoko was fighting sleep. She had not slept for days. Over the years, she had given herself insomnia because every time Hinoko closed her eyes she saw fire and heard her mother's screams. Hinoko twitched when she realized the pills the healer was trying to give her earlier were gone. "How do they keep getting me to take the pills?" she thought as she lost the battle and sleep over came her.

* * *

Hinoko was three years old and her brother was a few months old. Hinoko sighed, knowing she would watch the dream in third person until the point came where the fire trapped her.

Hinoko saw her playing with her baby brother and then she saw herself eating dinner with her family. Finally, after she helped her mother put her little brother to bed her mother tucked her in while her father looked on from the door. Hinoko's mother came to the edge of her bed and sat down. "You want me to sing you a song?" Her mother would ask. Hinoko would smile and nod then her mother would sing as Hinoko drifted off to sleep.

Hinoko watched herself sleep for a while and then would always try to wonder the house in hopes of discovering how the fire started. As always Hinoko found out that, you cannot dream of memories you do not possess and Hinoko would always end back in her room watching herself sleep.

Finally, the cries of her baby brother awoke young Hinoko. Hinoko ran to his room to find his crib surrounded by fire and then a beam fell blocking the doorway. Now at this point in the dream Hinoko and her younger self's body became one.

"I don't want to see this," she thought covering her ears and curling in a ball as the flames raged around her. Hinoko wanted to scream and cry from the pain of the flames licking her but she wanted to be strong for her younger brother whose cries had already stopped.

* * *

Then Hinoko would black out and wake up back in her bed at the healers covered in sweat and her arms bleeding where she had clawed herself in trying to get the flames off her in the dream.

This time when she awoke the healers were already around her trying to heal her wounds as best as they could. Still dazed she only heard parts of the conversation, "We need to restrain her at night so this does not keep happening again," one healer said.

"This time was the worse yet," another said.

There was yelling outside and something burst through the window. "Let's burn the freak out," someone yelled as something else came through the window but this time it was on fire and landed on Hinoko's bed.

Hinoko could only stare as her bed burst into flames and the first came towards her. The healer closest to her grabbed an unburned edge of Hinoko's sheets and threw them back. "Come on girl," she said hearing more windows breaking and as the other healers left to get the others out.

The fires were small but in Hinoko's mind, she was back in her burning home. Hinoko's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the floor in the hallway. The healer had to get someone to help her carry Hinoko, as she was now dead weight.

* * *

Hinoko woke in a field of flowers. Everywhere she looked, there were fire flowers as far as the eye could see and the sky was dark red. Hinoko turned around to see a woman in strange clothes standing behind her. "Mother?" she asked then shook her head. "The hair is all wrong." Hinoko cocked her head to the side. "You look like me."

The woman nodded. "I am you," she said.

"I do not own any strange ware such as that," Hinoko told the woman who claimed to be her.

"You will," she replied. "I am a vision of things to come," she paused. "I am a vision of what you are meant to become."

"Who are you?" Hinoko asked.

"I am the spirit of Mars and you Hinoko are the destined warrior of Mars." She held her hand out. "If you accept there is no turning back."

Hinoko began to reach for the woman's hand but the woman burst into flames, which started at her outstretched hand and quickly consumed her whole body. "No," screamed Hinoko closing her eyes and covering her head with her hands as she fell to her knees, "Stop!"

"Child," the woman spoke calmly even though she was on fire. "Look through the flames, see what is really there."

Hinoko looked at the woman and then around them. She noticed that even though the woman was on fire nothing else was. Hinoko took a deep breath and reached for the woman's hand again. As Hinoko got closer, the fire flared but Hinoko did not waver. As soon as she touched the woman there was a bright red flash and Hinoko was back in the hallway of the healers place and the fires where out.

Later the healers would tell Hinoko that she had glowed with a red aura and a ghostly image of a strange red and white outfit over laid her body. The fires flared when the aura appeared around Hinoko's body but the fires extinguished around the same time the ghostly image appeared on her. In addition, while she was in a trance Hinoko said, "Fire will no longer burn me," and then an eight-pointed crystal appeared above her and vanished into her chest.

* * *

When Hinoko awoke, she had two healers by her, one on each side of her bed. "Child you are awake," one said with a smile.

"We were worried about you," the other said. "You have been out for five days."

The first healer looked at Hinoko and touched her hand gently. "You collapsed in my arms when we were trying to get out from the fire." Hinoko nodded. "Do you remember anything after that?" the old healer asked. Hinoko shook her head. "The image of a strange outfit appeared over you. Also you said the fire would no longer burn you."

"Those are the first words you have spoken since you came here," the second spoke.

"Feel different," Hinoko crocked out in a scratchy voice.

"I think I know what is going on," the first healer said. "Well not everything but I think I can tell you why you feel different." Hinoko looked at her. "A strange crystal entered your body before the fire vanished. I think you are the warrior of Mars."

"Me," Hinoko whispered and both healers nodded.

"Rest young one," the second healer told her. "You have a long journey before you."

* * *

Hinoko still had not spoken much but she had talked somewhat more than she had before. It was time for her to leave for Earth's Moon and she was saying goodbye to the healers in the form of hugging them.

One healer saw her upper right arm near the shoulder had a bandage over it. "Dear what happened?"

Hinoko took off the bandage to reveal the symbol of Mars surrounded by flames. "Fire can't burn me anymore," she said and smiled.

* * *

The whole time in the shuttle Hinoko played with the small ball of fire, which had formed in her hand and she was making it change shape but never size. As she stared at the fire, she remembered the first time the fire had appeared after she had woken up. Hinoko was scared and in trying to get away from the fire, she fell off the bed with a loud crash. Some healers ran in to check on her and Hinoko noticed the fire was on her hand but nowhere else. A healer ran to put her bed sheets out which had caught on fire when she fell from the bed.

* * *

Hinoko arrived on Earth's Moon to find a woman with blonde hair streaked pink and silver waiting for her. "Hinoko," the woman said and she nodded. "I am Queen Serenity but I want you to call me Selene. I know you do not talk much, if at all. I hope your stay here in the Moon Kingdom will help you over come that." The Queen of the Moon did a personality switch and grabbed the Martian's hand as she began dragging her toward the palace. "Come on I want you to meet Kaori, Sailor Mercury."

Strangely, Hinoko began to feel and sense warmth and kindness she only remembered sensing from her mother. "Okay," she whispered realizing that the Moon Kingdom was going to be nothing like the Kingdom of Mars and maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

Here is your room," Selene said throwing open a white door with the symbol of Mars on it. Noticing Hinoko staring at the room Selene wondered if she had made the wrong decision. "It is white because we know you did not like fire," Selene said quickly. "Originally I had told them the room should be done in red and orange but I was advised against it."

Hinoko continued to stare at the white room thinking how much it reminded her of the healers place where she had spent most of her life.

"Let Artemis know what colors you want for your room and it will be done," Selene finally said.

"Thank you," Hinoko said softly

Selene smiled. "I hope you will be comfortable around me and the other so that you will eventually not keep everything to yourself." She began to leave and then turned around. "You still have not met Kaori. Will your join us for a meal?"

Hinoko nodded. "As you wish," she said in a quite voice.

* * *

Afterward Kaori and Selene sat in Kaori's study. "Well that was interesting," Kaori said. "I thought I was quiet."

"Just give her time," Selene told her blue haired friends. "She has been through a lot which has caused her to voluntarily not speak. I am hoping you and I can show her kindness which will help her be who she is inside."

"You have been talking to Luna again," Kaori smiled. Suddenly there was a soft knock on her door. "Enter."

To both Selene and Kaori's surprise and delight, it was not a servant but Hinoko who poked her head around the slightly open door. "May I join you?" she asked. Hinoko got whiplash from Selene jumping up from Kaori's couch and grabbing her hand to lead Hinoko to sit with them.

"What is on your mind?" Selene asked noticing the way Hinoko was looking at her.

"Sorry," Hinoko shook her head. "I get the same calm and loving feeling from you that I only remember seeing in my mother." Then she took a deep breath. "I am worried about training tomorrow. I do not fight and I do not understand these powers you spoke of earlier."

Kaori put a hand on her shoulder. "Neither did I before I came here," she told Hinoko. "Now I can do this." Kaori held her hand out as a swirling ball of water formed in her hand.

"I can do something similar," Hinoko said holding up her hand as a ball of flame danced in her hand. Then she concentrated and turned the flame into the shape of a Martian cat.

"Wow," Selene said then pouted. "Wish I could do something like that."

"How did you learn to do that?" Kaori asked.

"It just happened once I got these powers," Hinoko said. "A lady came to me in a dream. She said she was me and that if I took her hand and accepted the Spirit of Mars into my body then fire would no longer burn me."

* * *

After Selene and Kaori had transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, respectively, Sailor Moon smiled at Hinoko. "Now it is your turn."

"How?" asked Hinoko.

"Close your eyes and the words will come to you," Sailor Moon replied.

Hinoko closed her eyes and waited for the voice that would tell her what to say. Softly words began to form in her mind. Her eyes flew open and she threw her hand above her head as a red pen appeared in her hand. "Mars Fire Power!"

For the first time in her life, Hinoko embraced the fire that surrounded her instead of reacting in fear. Rings of fire encircled her arms, legs, torso, waist, head and hair changing her from a frightened girl into a powerful warrior. The smaller rings around her torso formed a white body suit. The rings on her feet formed red high heels while the rings on her arms formed white gloves with three red bands on the cuff. The two medium rings around her thighs formed her skirt. The large ring of fire around her waist formed a purple bow on the back of her skirt while the large ring of fire around her chest formed a purple bow and a red circular brooch. The symbol of Mars disappeared from her brow and in its place was a red oval jewel in which a silver tiara formed around the jewel. The last ring of fire was around Hinoko's neck formed a red chocker with a silver symbol of Mars and now in Hinoko's place now stood the fiery warrior of Mars, Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon and Mercury noticed that Sailor Mars seem to have an air of confidence about her that Hinoko did not. "Now I just have to bring her out of her shell when she is Hinoko," Moon thought.

Sailor Mars noticed the white haired man that walked in. "Mars," he bowed. "I will help you and the others with your physical combat training."

Mars barely heard Mercury tell her to get ready as Artemis came after her. "I don't know how to fight," she yelled as Artemis threw a punch.

"Use your intuition," he told her.

Mars closed her eyes and a wall of flames formed between her and Artemis.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled dousing the flames on Artemis' clothing.

"Like Mercury, I think Mars would benefit from combat training in her non-warrior form so that she will be stronger in her warrior form," Moon suggested. "Do you agree Mars?"

When she did not answer the others in the room looked at her to see a large flame dancing in Mars' hand rapidly changing shape. Mars stared transfixed into the flame, which finally settle on a shape, which looked humanoid before the flame disappeared. Almost as if remembering to breathe Hinoko let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "I believe I just had a vision," Mars told them.

"What did you see?" Moon asked.

Mars shook her head. "I am not sure but I saw a girl and a strange looking symbol above her."

* * *

Selene noticed that Hinoko had changed for the better in the days since she had arrived at the Moon Kingdom. Hinoko had redone her room in shades or purple, red and some orange. She had even gotten permission to set up a fire shrine as Kaori had her own study. Transforming into Sailor Mars seemed to have given Hinoko a confidence she did not have before and she had began to read images in the flames.

Selene sat on her throne thinking of these things when a guard came in. "Your majesty," he kneeled. She nodded at him and he stood. "The warrior of Jupiter has been awakened."

"Thank you," was all Selene said. The guard bowed again and left. "It is happening," she thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Original May 2008 First Mars fic (Just thought my readers might be interested in seeing how it originally started out.)

The head priestess of Mars, Hinko, was praying to the fire to find out who was the warrior of Mars.

CHANT

The fire flared and then calmed as Hinoko waited to see if the fire would answer her. She saw a vision of a girl who could command the flames to dance at will.

As Hinoko left the mediation room she called for her assistant. "Atsusa where are you?" she asked coming into the temple's main room.

"Here Hino-sama," replied Atsusa walking toward the priestess.

"The flams have spoken to me," Hinoko told the girl. "I have seen a vision of the warrior of Mars which Queen Serenity spoke to me about."

Atsusa smiled as she watched Hinoko walk away. She knew she had been lucky to get this position under the high priestess. Atsusa admired Hinoko not only because she was the high priestest of Mars but she was also the crown princess to the throne of Mars.

****

Even though Hinoko was the crown princess of Mars she loved being in the temple ever since she was young. She had been surprised a few years ago when the high priest asked he is she wanted to train under him. Some said she was asked because she was the princess but she knew that was not the case. Hinoko had always been fascinated by the fire and that was one of the reason she loved the temple. When the priest had asked her she had declined at first stating she did not want to be asked just because she was the crown princess. The priest told Hinoko that the flame had told him she held a special gift inside her. Normally it took years of training but the princess of Mars became high priestess in two years as the sacred flame seemed to live in her and opened itself to her more than anyone before.

Coming out of her memories Hinoko whispered, "What did the high priest see in the flame at that time?"

****

Hinoko lay in her bed and watched the flames dance on the candles. "Now that I think about it," she spoke aloud to no one, "Queen Serenity is no older than myself. Also goes the same for the girl that turned out to be the warrior of Mercury. I think all the warriors will be around the same age. The girl in my vision looked to be around that age as well." Hinoko closed her eyes but could sense the shadows created by the flames dance on the walls.

* * *

Originally written in May 2008 but got extremely stuck with writing First Mars' story. I did not pic it up again until May 2009 in which I trashed what I had written the year before and completely started over. Then wrote some between May and Jun of 2009. Then got stuck on it again and in the mean time wrote First Uranus and First Neptune. For some reason First Mars will just not flow like the other First Senshi fics will.

First Uranus and First Neptune were written back in May and Jun 2009 but will not be posted until I get First Jupiter, Venus and Pluto written.

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008 - Aug 2009  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	4. Sailor Jupiter

**Sailor Jupiter**

* * *

There were two tribes on Jupiter: Amazons and men. Most of the time the Amazons and the men were at war but there were certain times when the Amazons would raid the men's village. If an Amazon bore a son, she would give him to the father to rear with his tribe. If she bore a daughter she would be raised as an Amazon. It was rare but sometimes an Amazon would leave her tribe to spend the rest of her days with a single man.

Tenaka stood on the hill watching the two clans below clash in battle. One side stood the men who were only good for creating more warriors. The other side stood her sisters. These women were not her biological sister but they were the only family she knew. Tenaka smiled widely as the wind whipped around her blowing her curly brown hair tipped pink around her face. She tucked the green braid behind her ear and grabbed her green lighting shaped tipped spear given to her by the Goddess Jupita. Mounting her pale green stead, which almost appeared white, the queen of these warrior women rode into battle. As she neared the battle, Tenaka remembered how she had come into possession of the Lighting Spear and the strange outfit that came with it.

* * *

Whoever held the Lighting Spear was the leader of Tenaka's clan. That is the way it has always been and the way it will always be. The Lighting Spear carved from the toughest tree on Jupiter and decorated by carving and paint to depict a detailed lighting shower along the entire length of the shaft. The head of the spear made from the stone, broken by the Lighting Goddess Jupita.

The former queen of her clan, killed in battle and even though she was not Tenaka's real mother Queen Yuuka had raised Tenaka as her own. If Tenaka could not prove herself to her sisters and most importantly the Goddess Jupita then another shall lead her clan.

The test sounded simple but only in theory. The chosen had to go on a journey to the temple of the Goddess Jupita and along the way, her sisters must test her. The selected one had to retrieve the eight-pointed crystal of Jupiter buried deep in the cave behind the temple. Once the crystal had been removed from the cave, the cave would began to rumble and the one selected for leadership of the clan had to make it out alive and back to the clan. The Lighting Goddess Jupita would then appear to the chosen one and the clan. She would bestow her blessing on the new queen; take back the crystal to hide it for the next and then award the queen the Lighting Spear.

Tenaka had mourned her adopted mother's passing and it was time for her to claim the power she would need to lead her people.

"Good luck child," one of the older women of the clan told her as she rode to the head of the village.

"Thank you," Tenaka replied.

"Be strong as the trees and quick as lighting," everyone in the village said in unison as Tenaka rode toward her destiny.

* * *

Tenaka rode for two days toward the temple Jupita. Along the way, some of her sisters had tested her and now Tenaka neared the temple and knew she had one more test by one of her sisters before she could enter the cave.

Hana stepped from behind a rock her silver hair blowing in the wind. "Hello Tenaka," the elder woman said.

"How will you test me?" asked Tenaka.

"I will test your mind," replied Hana.

"You are a teacher to most of us," Tenaka replied.

"My test is a simple riddle," Hana told the young girl before her. "What walks on four legs in the morning, two in mid day and three legs in the evenings?"

"There is no anime or creature that looses legs and then gains a leg during the course of a day," Tenaka thought. As she thought Tenaka noticed Hana leaning on her cane, "Woman," she smiled.

"Correct child," Hana replied. She held up her hand for Tenaka to stop. "That could have just been a lucky guess. What is your reason behind your answer?"

"When we are young," Tenaka began, "which could be considered the morning of our live we crawl on all fours. Then as we get older or in the noon of our lives we walk on two legs, and finally when we are nearing the evening of our lives we need a came to help up walk."

"Very good child," Hana moved aside. "You may pass. Be strong as the trees and quick as the lighting."

"Thank you," Tenaka bowed leaving her stead by the entrance and proceeded in.

* * *

As the old woman watched, Tenaka enter the cave she smiled. "This could be the one," she thought as she began to glow changing form an old woman in a cloak to a young woman with brown curly hair wearing a strange uniform with a green collar, white fabric covering her torso, white gloves, a green skirt and green ankle boots. There was also a pink bow adoring her hest and one on the back of her skirt along with a green choker with a silver symbol of Jupiter around her neck and a silver tiara on her brow.

* * *

"Wait," Tenaka thought turning around but did not see the old woman behind her at the entrance. "When I left Hana was still in the village. There is no way she could have beat me here."

Tenaka walked along the path in the temple to the deepest most chambers. One the walls she saw pictures of a great battle with a woman in a strange cloth holding the Lighting Spear. It looked as if Jupita was fighting spirits before striking nothing and the next scene showed a small orb formed which seem to grow larger as the spirits were absorbed into it.

"The creation story," Tenaka said aloud tracing the Lighting Spear with her finger. "I wonder what the next trial will be."

Tenaka continued to admire the carvings on the walls as she walked toward the most sacred chamber within the temple. She came upon a door with a craving of the symbol of Jupiter. "How do I open the door? There is no lock," she thought as she reached out to trace the symbol. As she traced the symbol, Tenaka would later swear she saw the craving on the door glow green.

The door slid open to reveal a room full of fire and upon looking closer into the flames she was it was her village. "Trial by fire," she heard a voice in her mind.

"If I fail my village will be destroyed," Tenaka whispered.

"No," the voice replied. "Your village is already destroyed. If you fail then you will not gain the power to avenge them."

Tenaka fell to her knees as she watched fire consume Hana's house and heard the elder woman's screams. "Why is this happening," Tenaka yelled into the flames and the images surrounding her.

There was no response except heat from the flames which seem to mock her. With tears, streaming down her face Tenaka punched the temple floor until her knuckles bled. Noticing a glint out of the corner of her eye Tenaka's head jerked upward.

"The crystal," Tenaka whispered as she looked at the eight-pointed crystal floating above the flames and the image of her destroyed village. "I can hear the crystal sing," Tenaka thought as she heard a soft twinkling son playing her head. "I know my village is gone but with Jupita's blessing I can protect anyone who is left of my clan."

The crystal was gloating in the center of the room above the images of her burning village and appeared almost to be touching the ceiling. Tenaka gather all her strength and leapt for the eight-pointed crystal which she could hear calling to her. She felt a warm glow surround he rand when she landed Tenaka was not holding an eight-pointed crystal but a green laurel wreath.

As the temple rumbled around her Jupita appeared before her, "You passed," she told Tenaka. "You are the one," she smiled and kissed Tenaka's forehead. Where her lips had touched Tenaka's skin it began to burn and upon her brow appeared the symbol of Jupiter. "Go to your people," was the last thing Jupita said before lighting bolts danced around Tenaka.

When Tenaka open her eyes, she was standing nude in the middle of the devastated village as the symbol of Jupiter blazed on her brow with a crown of leaves in her hair.

"Jupita," cried one of her sisters and fell to her knees.

"Shalako," Tenaka said, "It is me," but the others began gathering around.

Before Tenaka could speak, Jupita appear before her again. "Blessed Goddess," someone cried.

"I cannot choose myself. Tenaka is I as I am Tenaka. We are now one here and forever," the Goddess' voice was gentle and commanding at the same time. Jupita turned from the women to face Tenaka, "But you must accept me and everything I offer."

"Unconditionally," replied Tenaka.

"You must join the others on Earth's Moon," Jupita said before turning into a shimmering green light that surrounded Tenaka.

Jupiter's transformation and end of flashback

* * *

As Tenaka rode towards the battle with her spear held high, she heard the voice of Jupita within her. "This is not your destiny. You should not be fighting but trying to bring the planet's clans together."

"Men with woman," Tenaka scoffed

"There are others like you on Earth's Moon," Jupita told her. "You must join them."

"Like me?" she asked.

"They wear the same clothes as you," Jupita responded. Tenaka looked at her attire confused. "Not these clothes. The other one made of white, green and pink."

"How do I unite two people who have been warring since creation?" Tenaka asked Jupita.

"The men worship me too. The two clans were not always at war. There was a time when men and women worshiped me together and lived in peace with one another," she replied.

"Can that happen again?" Tenaka asked. "How can men be civilized?"

"You have a lot to learn too," the voice echoed in her head. "Show them my power and remember from this day forward my power is your power."

Tenaka stopped her stead, closed her eyes and raised her hand toward the sky. She used all her strength to pull the lighting from the sky and gathered it in her hand. She threw her hand toward the battling clans and the lighting struck between the clans but hurt no one on either side. Before Tenaka lost consciousness, she saw both clans stare at her and began to move toward her as she fell off her stead.

"That was Jupita's power," yelled one of the men.

* * *

When Tenaka regained consciousness, she was surrounded by the women of her clan, along with the men from across the river. "Where am I?" Tenaka asked still somewhat dazed.

"You are in our humble village great Goddess," a man with brown hair and goatee said.

"I am just a normal girl," Tenaka insisted trying to sit up.

"You are our queen," Shalako said. "Also you are a Goddess. Once again you wear her warrior cloths and they did not disappear even though you have been unconsciousness for three cycles of the sun."

"Imagine yourself in your normal cloths," Tenaka heard in her mind. Tenaka closed her eyes and felt the warrior cloths fade, replaced by her normal ones.

"The men have prepared nourishment for you," Shalako informed Tenaka as she nodded to a boy by the door that nodded in return and left.

"This is a step," Tenaka thought. "Maybe it is possible for us to live in peace although I am a little wary."

"What do we do my Queen," Shalako asked as the boy came back with food.

"I must go to the Moon that orbits around Earth," Tenaka replied.

"Why," Shalako asked shocked.

"There are others like me," Tenaka told her friend.

"Who will rule us?" Shalako questioned.

"You will rule our people in my place until I return," Tenaka informed her. "When I return I will be fit to rule as your Queen and I will unite all of Jupiter."

"Is that possible?"

"I believe so," smiled Tenaka. "This young boy is your son right?" Shalako stared wide eyed at her Queen who was only a few rotations younger than she was. "Was that man his father?" Shalako silently nodded. "See I knew I was leaving the right woman in charge."

"I can see why Queen Yuko took you as her own. I always said you were wise beyond your years." Shalako hugged her friend. "When will you leave?"

"I think the sooner the better," replied Tenaka.

"You must rest first," the brown haired man said entering the room again.

"How will you get there?" Shalako inquired.

"I am not sure," Tenaka said.

"You want to go to Earth's Moon?" the man asked. "My name is Cortias and there is an old village that is from the time of creation. It is rumored that men and women live there together and they have wonders long lost to both our people."

"Can you take me there?" Tenaka asked.

"I will not let you go alone even if it with Cortias," Shalako said.

"Noted but you are not going," Tenaka told her firmly.

"I will not let you alone with a man," Shalako stood firm.

"He is not going either," Tenaka looked at Cortias, "Can you draw me a map?"

"I only have knowledge from the legends," he told her.

"Then that will have to do," Tenaka closed her eyes.

"Rest and we can speak tomorrow," Shalako suggested.

* * *

Tenaka stared long at the sight before her. The people and structures looked normal to her but she felt out of place. She watched men and women walking together or passing one another with none of the animosity that was between her clan and the men across the river. At the far end of the village, Tenaka could see a glimmer of the Sun's rays reflecting on something she assumed was metal.

As she began to walk through the village men and women, a like began to notice her and dropped to their knees. Some cried out, others spoke in a hushed whispered while others yet only stared at her. One thing was clear these people whom she did not know where all calling her the same name: Jupita.

A man and woman walked up to her. "Jupita," they both said and bowed.

"All the people of this village have been waiting your return," the woman said holding a pink stoned belt with a large orb attached to it.

"My name is not Jupita. I am called Tenaka," the brown-haired woman replied.

"In that form you are Jupita," the man spoke.

"This form," Tenaka looked down at her hands to notice she wore white gloves and she was in the strange outfit again. "Why have I transformed?" she wondered a loud.

"This is your village," the women spoke.

"You have always appeared to us in this form Goddess," the man beside her added.

"I am Itsuki," the woman told Tenaka, "and we have been safely guarding these until your return." stepped forward and place the belt around her waist to Tenaka's surprise did not seem to weigh as much as it appeared.

"I am Haruo," the man approached her.

"You came to us seeking away to the others like yourself."

"I am a mortal like yourself," Tenaka assured him.

"In this form you maybe but your spirit is that of the great goddess of Jupiter," Haruo insisted.

"Jupita told me there were others like me on Earth's Moon but I do not know how I would get there," Tenaka informed them.

"We were visited by a woman her calls herself Selene, Queen of the Moon Kingdom," Itsuki spoke. "She was the one who first made us aware that the time for Jupita to take mortal form was not close but here."

"This village and these people are the only thing left of the last civilization form days long forgotten on Jupiter," Haruo said. "This ship," he stepped aside so Tenaka could see what had been reflecting the sun earlier, "will take you to Earth's Moon."

"Mortals were not made to fly to the realm of the gods," Tenaka insisted.

"That is how things are now but once was not so," Itsuki assured her.

Looking at the strange craft Tenaka felt drawn to it as if it were familiar to her; as she walked towards the metal object in front of her she was vaguely aware that the white and green outfit had faded and she was now back in her normal clothes. "I must leave now," she said with urgency in her voice.

"As you wish," Haruo bowed. "Heki," the man called and a teenage boy came from the crowd. "The day has come. Are you ready to take our Goddess made flesh to her journey's next step before she comes back to rule as our queen?"

"Yes Master Haruo," replied Heki, "This way my queen," he gestured toward the metal craft, which was now open and waiting for them to enter.

"I will return," Tenaka, told the man and woman beside her along with everyone in the village. "You will no longer be hidden from the rest of the people of Jupiter and the two clans will unite as one."

"Be safe my queen," Tenaka heard the people shout as she boarded the craft.

* * *

She was unsure of how much time had passed since they began the journey towards Earth's Moon. Heki had not spoken one word to her. "Are you afraid of me?" Tenaka asked.

"In awe," he whispered.

"There is no need to be," she replied.

"You are my queen," Heki spoke, "Goddess made flesh."

"Flesh yes," Tenaka agreed and came from the back to the cabin to sit beside him. "Mortal, just like you." She held her hand to him. "You can touch me. I am solid."

"I should not," Heki replied.

Tenaka sighed hoping most of the people of Jupiter would not be like this but knew she was probably wrong.

* * *

Tenaka had no idea what to expect when she landed on the Moon but looking out the window she was surprised how nothing resembled Jupiter. There was vegetation but nothing compared with her home world. She was not scared but cautious of her new surroundings. Everything was so strange to her. "Surely these people do not live close to the land like we do," Tenaka thought. As the craft landed on she saw three women standing together and one was motioning in her direction.

Tenaka stepped from the craft as the three women approached her. The woman in the middle wore a silver colored dress and her hair was blonde with streaks of pink and blue. "Welcome to the Moon," she smiled. "I am Selene Queen of the Moon Kingdom."

Tenaka who was a queen herself bowed to Selene. "Thank you for having me. My name is Tenaka Queen of the Shako tribe of Jupiter."

"This is," Selene motioned to her right to a blue haired girl in a blue dress, "Kaori of Mercury." The two girls griped forearms in a warrior shake. "This is Hinoko of Mars," Selene introduced a girl with shoulder length black hair and red streaks. Tenaka gripped Hinoko's forearm as she had Kaori's before. "Let us show you to your room." Selene looked around and seemed confused. "Where are your bags?"

"I have none," Tenaka replied.

"Warrior people," Hinoko said more to herself than actually to anyone.

As Tenaka followed the three women, she found herself in awe of the white structure before her, as she had never seen such a large stone structure other the mountains on Jupiter. "This must be a temple to a great goddess," Tenaka stated as they walked.

Selene shook her head and gave a small laugh. "This is my home and is now your home for as long as you are here."

Tenaka continued to be amazed with the Moon Palace as they walked through it toward her quarters. "There are so many rooms."

"I probably have never been in half of the rooms," Selene told Tenaka.

"Are our outfits all the same?" Tenaka asked.

"From the few I have seen I would say yes," Kaori replied, "although there are color variations."

Selene took them down more winding hallways before stopping at a white door with the symbol of Jupiter on it. "This will be your room," Selene informed her. "You may decorate it anyway you see fit. If you need anything just ask anyone of the guards Selene opened the door to show a room done over in shades of green and brown fabrics while the walls were painted to look like the plains of Jupiter where she had grown up."

"It is beautiful Selene," Tenaka gasped. "How did you..." she trailed off.

"I have been to your planet for a short visit," Selene smiled. "I wish we had your luscious vegetation here on the Moon. Your world is so beautiful. We will leave you and let you settle in." She turned to Kaori and Hinoko and then back to Tenaka. "I am so glad you are here and hope you will join us for dinner. Luna will come get you when it is time."

* * *

Tenaka missed Jupiter and her clan but Selene's warmth and kindness were infectious. In addition, she felt a pull and kinship with the Moon Queen that felt deeper than her bond with her sisters. Now she stood in a room with Selene, Kaori and Hinoko along with Luna and Artemis.

"Tenaka," Artemis began, "You came from a long line of warrior people so I know you are adept in basic hand to hand." Tenaka nodded. "What we will focus on are the new powers you have been given. Please transform."

Tenaka raised her hand above her head, "Jupiter Lighting Power!" After the lightning faded in place of Tenaka now stood Sailor Jupiter.

"Close your eyes and listen to the voice in your mind," Selene suggested.

Jupiter closed her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Opening her eyes and throwing her hands forward she yelled, "Lighting Spark!" White green lighting danced from her fingertips scorching the wall in front of her.

"Wow," Selene replied.

"We need the painters," Artemis said.

Why do you continue to train inside," Luna whispered to him.

"It will be fine," the white haired man assured her. "They are young and newly into their powers. A few scratches and burns on the wall of one room will be easy to fix."

"I hope you are correct dear," Luna sighed.

Suddenly Artemis screamed clutching his head falling to the floor. When he opened his eyes, he stared at Selene and her warriors before looking at his life mate. "I must leave for Venus immediately to find her."

* * *

****Starting writing Aug 8, 2009 and finished Jul 2010 - See I really was still working on this fic.

****Yuuka means gentle flower

****Tenaka means lighting

****Itsuki means tree

****Haruo means spring man

****Idea somewhat taken from Hercules and Xena

****I had the shuttles in mind from Star Trek TNG.

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008 - July 2010  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	5. Sailor Venus

**Sailor Venus  
**

* * *

Aiko stood on her home world of Venus watching the people pass her by not seeing her, as they were busy with their own lives. Venus was the planet of love and many from other planets would make long trips to buy a potion, get a love reading or have their union blessed by the Venusian Priestess. It was normal for the people of Venus to have more than one partner or even a partner of the same gender. She wondered why her father had left her. Even though most Venusians had more than one partner, there were instances where two people chose to be bonded to each other for their entire lives not straying to another. Her parents had been one of those people who decided to bond to each other for life. That was why Aiko could not understand why her father had left her and her mother. When two Venusians bond for life if one leaves the other, they both are never the same again. Venusian are so in tuned to love that when they form a life bond not only is it legal their mind and souls seem to merge together so they are always connected. Venusians cannot read other people's thoughts but once they have bonded with someone, it seems as if they can read each other's thoughts.

Aiko jumped off the crates she had been sitting on as her hair trailed behind her. Thinking about her father's betrayal and her mother's state of mind made her angry. "That is why I will never bond with anyone," she thought walking along the streets of Venus toward her home. "Nice," Aiko's eyes sparkled as a couple passed her by.

"Aiko," her mother called as she entered their home they shared with Aiko's grandmother.

"Yes mother," she answered.

"Your father will be home soon," her mother called.

Aiko sighed. Her mother said the every night near dinnertime. Aiko went to the window and looked out at Venus' yellow orange sky slowly fading into the orange red sky of night.

"Grandma," Aiko said knocking on the elder woman's door.

"Yes dear," came a raspy reply.

"I am going out for awhile," Aiko, informed her.

"Your mother?" her grandmother asked.

"Waiting for father as usual," Aiko answered. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly opening the door as her grandmother went into a coughing spell. "Here is your water," Aiko quickly poured a glass and gave it to the woman. Aiko's grandmother was a wise woman with a sharp mind but her legs had been week ever since she was a child.

"Thank you child," her grandmother said. "Be safe of your journey."

"What journey Grandma," asked Aiko?

Her grandmother did not answer but gripped Aiko's arm and her happy expression turned stone serious. "Promise me child you will never get bonded. I begged your mother not to but she did not listen."

"Never," Aiko replied. "I will not end up like mother."

* * *

Aiko had become a woman last spring on her seventeenth year and had become the mysterious Venus Bandit. She wrapped herself in an orange silk cloth that showed off her midriff, opened in the back and flowed down to her ankles. Before that, she had rubbed fragrant oil over her skin and then place golden colored strappy sandals on her feet. She left her multi colored hair hang loose and a simple golden necklace with an ornate orange stone. Before leaving the house, Aiko grabbed a sheer yellow piece of cloth to drape over her shoulders.

* * *

"Hey baby," a man whistled as she passed. "Hey girlie," he grabbed her arm, "I was talking to you."

"I heard you," she replied, "but I do have standards."

"Why you," he slapped her to the ground. "You are good for one thing like every other woman on this planet." As he loomed over her Aiko did not know what to do. Suddenly the man let out a grunt and fell to the side.

Standing behind the man was another man unlike anyone she had ever seen on Venus with his white hair blowing in the wind and a crescent moon on his brow. "Are you okay?" The stranger held his hand out to her.

"Yes," she nodded, "thank you."

"I am looking for a woman," he began.

"You men are all the same," Aiko stormed off.

* * *

Reaching the high-end district in town, she went to a house and knocked on the door. After a moment, an elderly man dressed in black answered the door. "How may I help you?"

"Yes," she spoke, "I am here to see Lord Tai."

"Ah yes. He has been expecting you. Please follow me." The man stepped aside to let her in.

"Ciao," a man with spikey orange haired smiled as she entered the room.

"Yes," she answered. "You must be Lord Tai."

"Indeed I am," he smiled. "Would you like some wine before we get down to business?"

"Yes please." Aiko smiled. "He is cute," she thought then scolded herself, "You must not get distracted after he is asleep you must get the jewels from his safe. That is the job you are really getting paid for."

Aiko sipped the wine slowly. The wines on Venus were not like wines on other planets. It was common for someone on Venus to have had their first sip of wine by their fifteenth year. This wine was meant to heighten pleasure not to make her drunk. Not wanting to be drunk or heightened, she poured the liquid in the nearest bush as soon as he had his back to her.

While sitting on the bed he downed his wine. "Shall I get you more wine my Lord?"

"Yes," he smiled and held his glass out for her to take.

After she poured the wine in his glass, she also added a sleeping powder. "Here my Lord," Aiko said handing him his glass.

He took a few drinks of his wine and leaned back. "Dance for me," he ordered.

Aiko looked at Lord Tai in front of her. What she wanted was his jewels but she knew her "dance" would involve losing her dress. Aiko did not say a word but nodded to the man. "Drink the wine," she though swaying her hips as she ran her hands down her body. Seeing he would not drink the majority of his wine Aiko knew she had to lose her cloth but hoped it went no further than that. She loosened the knot of her cloth at the back of her neck causing the cloth to fall to her ankles.

Lord Tai loosened the cloth around his waist as he watched Aiko dance for him and slowly sipped his wine. "Yes," he sighed seeing the naked beauty before him. Still holding his wine, he stood and pulled Aiko close to him with one leg between Aiko's legs. Sitting back on the bed with the glass in one hand and his other hand on the small of her back, he pushed her forward so she now straddled and sat on one leg.

Aiko wanted to squirm in disgust as she felt a bulge in his cloth. "Drink the damn wine," she wanted to growl.

Lord Tai ran his hand over her firm breast and moaned again. He quickly downed the rest of his wine and threw his glass, shattering it against the wall. His lips crashed hard into Aiko's as one hand held her at her back and the other roamed her body. Then the man buried his face in her breast as his rough beard scratched her soft skin. After a moment he sagged against her almost pushing them off the edge of the bed.

"Ugh," Aiko pushed him to the bed. "It took long enough for the power to take effect," she whispered to herself. Still nude she made her way over to where his vault should be in his chambers knowing Lord Tai kept a bigger vault but his most valuable possessions he kept closer to him. Aiko found the vault behind a picture of himself. "Ego much," she breathed. Removing the painting quickly from the wall she worked to get the vault opened. She smiled as she heard the lock open. "Yes."

Lord Tai's vault had many jewels but Aiko was to only acquire the Eros Ruby. According to legend, the Eros Ruby was given to Psyche to show his love but she rejected both him and the ruby as she felt he only saw her as an object.

Quickly sliding her cloth back over her body and strapping her sandals to her feet she walked out of his bedchamber toward the front door. "Lord Tai is sleeping," she told the man who had let her in the house. The men said nothing to her and only acknowledged her with a nod.

* * *

Later that night, Aiko returned to Lord Tai's house to retrieve the ruby she wrapped in her shawl and stashed on his roof on the backside of his house. This time Aiko wore black cloth covering her from head to foot only leaving an opening for her eyes. Upon landing on the roof, Aiko saw a white haired man standing where she had left the ruby.

"Who are you?" demanded Aiko.

The man turned around holding the Eros Ruby. "That is mine," she exclaimed.

"I believe it is not," the man replied.

"It is you from earlier today," Aiko observed stepping closer. "If you wanted the ruby for yourself why did you not let that man have his way with me?"

"If I had wanted this ruby," he held it up to the Moonlight, "getting you to acquire it then taking it from you would be a lot easier for me." The white haired man threw the ruby up in the air, "This ruby is not mine nor do I want it," he explained.

"Then give it back to me," Aiko insisted.

"This does not belong to you either," he replied, then looked straight into her eyes, "Aiko."

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"I asked around for the best person to acquire a jewel for me," the man said.

"I believe it is proper to introduce yourself first before addressing someone."

"Forgive me," he bowed deeply. "I am called Artemis." He straightens back up, "If you will follow me to a more," he looked around, "private area. I will tell you of a jewel worth more than this ruby and it belongs to you."

"If it belongs to me then why do I not already own it," Aiko countered.

"This jewel is yours by your birthright," Artemis told her.

"Neither I nor my family is in high standing," Aiko crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no birthright."

"You are the start of a long line of Venusian warriors," Artemis informed her. "I am sure of it," he thought trying to study her even in the dark as she concealed herself in dark cloth.

"Meet me tomorrow at the forbidden ruins before the sun reclaims to sky." Aiko turned away from Artemis and leaped from the roof.

* * *

"Who was that man," Aiko thought as she slipped back into her room. "Frist he saves me then he steals my jewel." Aiko took the black cloth from her body and crawled under her blankets. "If this jewel is worth as much as he seems to claim maybe his will be my last job."

* * *

Aiko sat by the fountain surrounded by a crumbling stone building. Hearing a noise behind her, she quickly jumped to her feet.

"I was starting to think you would not come," Artemis told her as he came from the shadows.

"I am not sure why I should trust you," Aiko answered.

"It is wise to be cautious," Artemis, told her, "but I mean you no harm."

"Why should I believe you?" Aiko was still on the defensive.

"I have already had two chances and now," he opened his arms, "this would be a third." Aiko still stood facing him trying to decide on the truth of his words. "Have you heard of the Crescent of Venus?"

"That is nothing more than a myth," Aiko insisted. "Many have looked for the Crescent of Venus but none have ever returned."

"The jewel exists and by right should belong to you," Artemis told the young girl. "Have you heard of Queen Serenity?" Aiko nodded. "There are other warriors like her. The Crescent of Venus much be found. Come with me and if we cannot find it I will leave you and not bother you again."

"And," Aiko pushed.

"If I am right," Artemis paused. "We will talk about that later."

"I am not a whore," Aiko said roughly.

"I never thought as you as such," Artemis gave the girl a gentle smile which he hope would reassure her. "Selene I just know this is her. I can feel it," he thought.

* * *

Aiko followed the white haired man, never letting him get too far ahead of her yet never getting to close to him. They had left the forbidden ruins hours ago and the forest was so dense the sun was almost gone from the sky yet somehow Aiko could still see perfectly.

"Where are you talking me?" Aiko demanded.

Artemis sighed. "I told you Aiko."

"You said you were taking me to the Crescent of Venus." Aiko paused, "Which I shall remind you does not exist but you have not told me WHERE you are taking me."

Artemis stopped, turned and looked at the girl. "I am taking you to the Temple of Light."

"The Temple of Light," Aiko repeated. Artemis nodded. "That is impossible," she threw her hands above her head in exasperation. "Even if it was real, the legend said Venus opened up and swallowed the Temple, its people and the Crescent all sealed it deep within her core."

"There is a reason those ruins are forbidden," Artemis began.

"Yeah because legend says that is the entrance to the Temple of Light," Aiko finished for him.

"All myths and legends are based in truth," he informed her. "Those ruins are in fact an entrance but they are not an entrance to the Temple itself. The ruins are an entrance to the path to the Temple of Light." He took a breath. "The one who tries to enter and is unworthy will parish by the traps set in those stones. To most the forest around the ruins appears normal but to the chosen one the illusion is broken and you can see the path to the Temple."

"Why weren't you killed by one of the traps?"

Artemis shrugged. "The Guardians must have sensed I was your guide."

"My guide, that is another thing I do not understand," Aiko said still unmoving from her spot. "How can you be my guide and how do you know so much about the legend and Venus. You are not born of this planet!"

Artemis said nothing but only smiled at the girl before turning around and walking away again. "We better get going Aiko. This maybe the Forest of Light but even I would not want to be here after the sun fades from the sky."

* * *

Aiko and Artemis spent the night in a clearing in the middle of the Forest of Light in which the Moon illuminated the entirely of the clearing. As Artemis stood watch, still uneasy about still being in the forest now that the sun no longer ruled the sky, he heard howling coming from the woods. Howling sounds, which he was sure no animal or human could make.

First he looked at the sleeping girl and then up at the Moon. "I know I am right Selene. I know Aiko is Venus." He closed his eyes and the crescent on his brown softly glowed. "If I fall please watch over her tonight," he whispered. Artemis did not sleep the entire night but failed to notice a faint glow of orange around Aiko's body as the Moon seem to flicker in response to Artemis' prayer.

* * *

"How much further?" asked Aiko.

"I am not sure," replied Artemis.

"But how can you not know?" Aiko exclaimed. "You are supposed to be my guide I thought."

"Only you will know when we reach the Temple of Light," was all Artemis said being as cryptic as always.

"How will I know? I have never seen the Temple of Light before." Aiko was starting to wonder why she listened to the white haired stranger. "Remember I told you The Temple of Light and the Crescent of Venus are nothing more than a legend."

"Aiko please," Artemis began.

"Ahhh!" Aiko's scream caused Artemis to turn about but did not see the young girl behind him. The only thing he saw was a large hole and was surprised he could see her clearly.

"Aiko," he yelled into the hole.

"Artemis," she replied weakly having the wind knocked out of her. Aiko coughed before continuing, "I think I found The Temple of Light."

"I will be down there as soon as I find away," Artemis informed the Venusian as the ground began to rumble and the ground before him healed itself leaving him no way of reaching Aiko.

* * *

"Great," Aiko sighed as she stood and brushed herself off. "At least nothing is broken." Aiko finally turned in the direction of the light. "Wow! Artemis was right," she breathed. "The Temple of Light does exist. The stone wall appears to be glowing." As Aiko looked at the crumbling structure she knew she could not compared how tall the Temple of Light must have been before. Even now, it was still a massive structure towering above her. "Well since I am on my own I guess I better get started."

Aiko took a step toward the Temple of Light and then stopped. "But how do I get started? What do I do?" she said aloud throwing her hands up in frustration.

* * *

"Aiko! Aiko," Artemis yelled at the ground for a moment before he began digging into the ground with his bare hands. Artemis dug and dug at the dirt until his white cloths were soiled and his hands were bleeding. Falling backwards on the ground, he stared at his cracked and bleeding hands. "I will not give up," he sore aloud. "I will get you out Aiko!" The white haired man looked into the sky in the direction of Earth's Moon. "Please Selene let me find her. I know she is the next warrior."

* * *

The closer Aiko got to the Temple of Light the brighter the light became. "I know the temple was not that far away," she thought, "but it is so bright I can't see anything much less where I am going." She put a hand up to shield her eyes as she tried to open them but that did not help. As soon as she light hit her eyes, she felt as if she was staring into the sun. Before she closed her eyes, again she thought she saw a glowing crescent moon in the center of the Temple of Light. As Aiko inched her way closer through the light, she felt she was pushing against a strong wind. Suddenly she felt something cold and metallic in her hands. Chancing to look at her hands Aiko saw a gold and orange chain belt softly glowing. "Almost there," Aiko thought straining to reach the crescent with one hand as she gripped the belt with the other hand, "Almost…"

Aiko leapt for the crescent of Venus as the light managed to get even brighter. "This must be what the inside of the sun is like," Aiko thought. Upon touching, the Crescent of Venus Aiko felt power surge through her body and the light disappeared leaving the shell structure of what had once been the Temple of Light.

Looking down she saw she was wearing some kind of white cloth around her top and middle with an orange skirt with an orange fabric around her neck. One her chest there was a yellow bow with an orange brooch in the middle. There was also a yellow bow on her back where the orange skirt met the white cloth. One the orange choker was a silver sigil of Venus and on her brow rested a silver tiara with an orange gem in the center. Light fairies appeared and danced around her. When the light fairies disappeared, the belt that had been in her hand was now around her waist.

Closing her eyes and listening to the words forming in her head she raised her hand toward the dirt above her where she had fell in. "Rolling Heart Vibration!" Light flew from her hand in the shape of orange yellow hearts and upon impact shook the dirt above her which came pouring down on her. "Ah!" she screamed as soil and rocks fell upon her. When the dust settled she coughed and brushed herself off. "Great Aiko, that was really smart"

"Aiko!" yelled Artemis. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I am okay," she yelled. "I will be right there." Aiko paused. "I owe you an apology."

"For what," Artemis asked but got no response.

Aiko un-wrapped the chain from her waist and again closed her eyes as she let the words she was supposed to say form in her mind. "Love Me Chain!" she yelled throwing one end of the chain in a whip like motion above her head at the edge of the hole she had just created.

"Aiko," Artemis breathed as the young girl came close to the top and he smiled when he saw she was dressed liked the other girls.

"Are you going to stare or help me up," she asked reaching the edge of the pit.

"Oh right yes," Artemis quickly replied bending down to help her.

Once she was standing on solid ground again Artemis found himself looking at her again. "Yes you were right," she stated wrapping the chain around her waist. "Happy?"

"Very," Artemis replied but before he could say another word, the ground began to shake again.

"Guess Venus really does not want just anyone knowing where the Temple of Light is," Aiko said looking at solid ground that had once been a pit not once but twice recently.

Artemis quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "I pledge myself and my line to the house of Venus."

"Artemis," Venus tried to interject but the white haired Mauan continued.

"You are the warrior of Venus and in this form you are Sailor Venus," he told her. "You and your line will rule Venus and her people from now on."

"Artemis please get up," Venus asked.

"Please accept my pledge," he said still looking at the ground.

"Artemis," she laughed.

"Please," he asked again.

Venus sighed. "Yes I accept. Now will you get up?"

"Yes." Artemis stood and they both nodded at one another.

"I guess I better go tell grandma I have to go with you," Venus thought. She paused for a moment and looked at herself and then Artemis. "How do I change back?"

Artemis shrugged. "No idea."

"Some guide you are," Venus laughed.

* * *

Aiko stared out the shuttle as it landed on the Moon Kingdom. "You will be fine," Artemis reassured her. "You can't be any more quite than the Warrior of Mars."

Artemis helped Aiko out of the shuttle to find a woman standing before her in a white dress with blonde hair in star buns, streaked with pink and blue. Aiko smiled at the woman as she felt a wave of warmth spread over her.

"I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," said the woman.

"Aiko of Venus," replied with new warrior with a quick bow.

Queen Serenity took Aiko's hand. "You must be tired and confused. Let me show you to your room." As they started toward the Moon Palace Serenity stopped and turned to face Aiko. "Place call me Selene."

Aiko was amazed how much bigger the Moon Palace seemed on the inside as it had appeared vast on the outside. "I am sure to get lost in here," Aiko said in awe.

"You will learn your way quickly," Selene replied.

"Easy for you to say having grown up here," Aiko insisted.

"No I grew up in a small village," Selene smiled. "This," waving her hand, "just appeared one day."

"How," Aiko stopped in shock.

Selene shrugged and kept walking. "You will get lost Aiko if you just stand there."

* * *

After many twist and turns and the Moon Queen running into a servant, which Aiko was surprised both girls laughed it off and helped each other up, they arrived at a white door that looked like every other white door in the palace Aiko had seen. The exception was that door she was standing before had a gold sigil of Venus on it.

"Go ahead," Selene smiled. "Open the door to your new room."

Without realizing Aiko held her breath as she opened the door to reveal a room done over in orange and yellow with the walls painted the color of the Venusian sky. "Beautiful!"

"Really," Selene clapped her hands. "If you do not like it you may change anything you like."

"No thank you," Aiko insisted, "But how?"

"I went to Venus once," was the Moon Queen's reply. "Get some rest. Someone will be for you later when it is time for dinner." Not saying another word Selene closed Aiko's door leaving the girl with her thoughts.

* * *

"Aiko," Artemis called. "Queen Serenity and the other warriors would like you to join them for dinner." Not getting a response Artemis poked his head in the room but diverted his eyes to the floor.

"I am clothed in what I arrived in Artemis," Aiko finally spoke dragging herself from the bed.

Artemis stepped into Aiko's room heading toward the wardrobe in the corner. "Luna said the cloths in here should fit you." Artemis opened the wardrobe and pulled out an orange dress. "This would look lovely on you."

Aiko took the cloth from him and went behind the screen to change. "Thank you."

"Thought you didn't trust men," Artemis asked with a smiled in his voice.

"You earned my trust Artemis," Aiko answered.

Artemis looked back at the cloths in the wardrobe. "Do Venusians only like yellow and orange?"

"Like Lunarians like white and silver," replied Aiko stepping from the screen. "Shall we go to dinner?"

* * *

"More white and silver," Aiko thought as they made their way to the dining hall. She was surprised to see many colored clothes before her as they entered.

Artemis leaned over, "Only Serenity, myself and the guards when they are not in amour wear white and silver all the time," he smiled as he pointed to the table where Selene at. Aiko saw Selene was already seated with three others girls and there was a woman with black hair in a purple dress standing beside the table talking to the four girls.

Selene saw Aiko and waved. "Aiko over here," she yelled in a very un-lady like manner garnering a sharp look from the woman beside her. When Aiko approached the table, she saw a girl in green move over a chair so that Aiko could sit on Selene's right across from a girl in red who was sitting beside a girl in blue.

"Selene really," she heard the woman standing beside Selene began but Selene was already speaking.

"Let me do the introductions," Selene insisted smiling turning to the girl in red with shoulder length black hair that had red streaks running through out. "This is Hino, the warrior of Mars." The girl slightly nodded her head but did not say a word. Next Selene motioned to the girl in blue who sat beside Hino with her light blue hair in a braid, "This is Kari, the warrior of Mercury." Kari also smiled Aiko but said nothing. "Lastly," Selene began motioning to the girl in green with brown wavy hair and a pink braid, "Tenaka, the warrior of Jupiter." Tenaka nodded at Aiko in welcome as the others had. Selene then grabbed Aiko's hand, "Everyone this is Aiko from Venus and our newest warrior."

"Welcome," the three girls said in unison as Aiko sat at the table and Aiko noticed that Tenaka's eyes stayed on her seconds longer than the warriors of Mars and Mercury did.

"This," Artemis came up to their table and stood beside the woman in the purple dress, "is Luna. We are the advisors to the crown."

Aiko smiled looking at them as she could see the love between them even though she was not sure how she could or even if they knew yet. Aiko hoped that if they were to bond, neither would ever leave the other.

* * *

After dinner, Aiko followed the others including Artemis and Luna to a strange room. It was normal enough looking on the outside, meaning it had the same plain white door that almost every other room in the palace had. What confused Aiko were the burn marks and the cracks in the walls.

"What happened here?" Aiko wondered aloud.

"This is the training room," replied Tenaka.

"Why do you train inside?" Aiko responded.

"Why not?" countered Hino.

"It has not been a problem before," Kari offered.

"Well except that one time," Hino started.

"That is what repair jobs are for," smiled the Moon Queen and Artemis sighed.

"Selene I really wish you would consider moving to an outside location," Artemis offered.

"Later Artemis later," Selene brushed him off and moved over to Aiko. "Let's see what you can do."

Aiko raised her hand and said the words that changed her into Venus' warrior. After she had changed, she held her hand over her head again as a heart formed in her hand. Cupping her hand and the heart to her chest to cried, "Rolling Heart Vibrations!" as she threw her hand out as an intense light in the form of orange hearts crashed into the wall leaving heart shape indentions.

"Okay besides blinding your enemies," Tenaka mocked her, "What else can you do? Is your belt a weapon or is it just a pretty decoration?" Tenaka had already made up her mind that this warrior's attacks might only be good for blinding their opponents, which they already could do with Mercury's useless bubble attack. "Why are we getting warriors with attacks to blind the enemy? Are we cowards? Why do we need to hide?"

"A good warrior needs to know when to attack and when to hide," Artemis began.

While Tenaka was yelling about useless attacks and Artemis began to go in what she had learned was lecture mode Venus took the belt from her waist. "Love Me Chain!" Venus yelled throwing the chain, which consisted of glowing hearts, in Tenaka's direction. Venus smiled as Tenaka cried out in surprise holding the warrior of Jupiter in place.

"What the," Tenaka began until she realized Venus was walking toward her keeping the chain taunt.

"Useless belt huh," Venus came nose to nose with the brown haired girl.

Venus ignored the blush rising on the other woman's cheeks. "Okay not so useless," Tenaka admitted. "How close do you have to be to an enemy for that to work?" Aiko only smiled as the chain retracted but said nothing.

"Okay," Artemis began, "Tenaka go with Hino continue practicing her aiming. Tenaka, you create the flower petals and Hino, you have to burn as many as can but focus on accuracy not on using one shot to get them all." Artemis turned to Venus and Kari who had already transformed into the warrior of Mercury. "You two will work on something similar. Aiko I want you to use your chain to burst as many of Mercury's bubble as you can but focus on accuracy not destroying all the bubbles at once. Kari I want you to focus on the amount of bubble you conjure and do not fill the whole room like last time when you were training with Tenaka."

"Understood," Mercury replied.

"I knew I was going to hate training," Venus thought as they began.

* * *

Selene along with Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were in the throne room listening to the citizens of the Moon.

"Waah!" Selene yelled as she fell off her throne.

"Who are you?" demanded Venus.

"Wait Venus," Selene yelled to get her attention. "She must be one of us."

* * *

**** Started writing in Nov 2009. Didn't start writing on this again until Jul 2010 until Nov 2010; then picked up First Venus again in Feb 2011; finished July 31st 2011.

**** I switched the letters of Aiko around to make Kiao

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008 - July 2011  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	6. Sailor Pluto

**Sailor Pluto  
**

* * *

Kanakaku stood staring out across the landscape of Pluto. She held a metal staff shaped like a large key. Her people seem to have longer life spans than the people do on the other planets. Kanakaku had a vision when she was young that along with a group of women she would help change the destiny of their universe. As the wind blew through her green hair, she sighed. The vision had been so many years ago, that she had forgotten about it. That was until she had heard of a young Moon queen named Serenity who had fought Chaos by herself and was not trying to unite the planets. Kankaku tried to think back to when she had the vision, which was around when she was eight rotations old. During that time, the planets did not know of each other's existence. The people of her birth village saw Kanakaku as a demon and cast from her village.

"Kanakaku," a woman with olive skin and green tipped white haired walked up to her.

"Chukia," Kanakaku turned to face the older with a smile.

"Child you know I am not your real grandmother," Ozaya said.

"Yes but you are the mother of the woman who raised me when my real family threw me out for being a demon."

"We have always told you that you are not a demon," Ozaya told her. "You are our hope."

"Have you heard?" Kanakaku asked. The old woman nodded. "This means my vision will come true but I still do not understand how."

"You need some rest child," Ozaya suggested.

"Maybe you are right Chuika," she agreed. "I have been here a little while."

"I would not call a few days a little while," replied her grandmother. "You need some food too."

* * *

That night for the second time in her life, she had that vision although Kankaku's role seemed darer to her although she could still not make out the face of any of her comrades. Details she had forgotten came back to her. Kanakaku looked down to see she was in a strange uniform as she was the first time she had the vision. She turned to look at her staff and noticed there was now a glowing orb on top of the staff. The orb pulsed brighter and brighter until the light blinded her.

When Kanakaku opened her eyes, she saw she was in her room lying on her sleeping mat. "I must tell Chuika tomorrow," she thought in passing as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Kanakaku sat there with her grandmother after she had told her the dream. "The outfits you and these other women are wearing must be like what Queen Serenity wears," her grandmother said. "I have not seen it but heard it is a very unusual style of cloth."

"I think any other planet's custom of cloth would look unusual to us," Kanakaku replied.

"That you are correct about child," Ozaya smiled.

"Vaguely in my mind as I was waking up I hear a voice that said find the 'Orb of Pluto'," Kanakaku recalled.

"I have not heard of an 'Orb of Pluto,'" Ozaya told her granddaughter. "Normally the people of Pluto go on a journey to find their purpose in this life but you on the other hand know your purpose."

"I do," asked Kanakaku.

"Yes child," she nodded. "You have had the visions since you were young. Now you must find this 'Orb of Pluto.'"

"I do not know where to start," Kanakaku answered.

"Nor do I child," Ozaya told her. "That is a journey you must make on your own."

"Thank you Chuika," Kanakaku hugged the woman and left the room.

* * *

That night at dinner, Kanakaku looked around the table with her parents and grandparents. "Mother, father, Chuika, Chuiko," she said as she laid her eating instrument beside her plate. Her parents looked only a few years older, that they could have been her siblings while her mother's parents were beginning to get a gray and white tint to their hair. Kanakaku reminded herself this was the way the people of Pluto aged. The Elders in her village looked as if they should not even be able to walk.

"Yes Kana," her mother said when Kanakaku did not continue to speak right away.

"I must take a journey," she told her family. "I do not know how long I will be gone," she paused, "or if I will come back," she almost whispered.

"Where will you go?" her father asked.

"I must go back to the place of my birth," she answered

"Why would you want to do that?" her mother asked almost horrified. "They threw you out so young. They left you to die!"

"I have questions and I feel the answers are there," Kanakaku insisted.

Her mother began to speak but her father put his hand on her while her grandfather held his hand up to silence his daughter. "Kana," Waizu began, "we understand you must leave. We do not like it but know we always have and always will love you. Also know that you have our complete support."

Kanakaku nodded. "Thank you Chuiko."

"When you are planning to leave?" her father asked.

"At first light," Kanakaku answered.

"Dinner is getting cold," Ozaya said as she began to eat again. The family kept talking of Kanakaku's journey s they began to eat their dinner before it got cold.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Kanakaku's mother asked trying not to cry.

"Yes mother," Kanakaku replied hugging her, "I am part of something larger than any of us."

"I still do not like it but please be safe," he mother told her.

"I will, I promise." Kanakaku picked up her pack and situated it on her back before picking up her staff. Her mother came over and smoothed a wrinkle in her back toga like dress.

* * *

It was two days journey from Kanakaku's home village to the village of her birth. Kanakaku fell to her knees when she came upon her birth village. Before her was nothing but rumble. "What happen?" she said a loud to no one. Kanakaku walked through the village seeing pieces of buildings here and there but no complete buildings were standing.

"Let me guide you," Kanakaku heard a voice say in her mind.

"Who is there?" asked Kanakaku looking around.

"Answers will come in time," the voice replied and she noticed that the voice was beginning to sound familiar.

Kanakaku came upon a half-fallen statue. The upper body lay crumbled beside the base along with the head, which was undamaged. Kanakaku noticed the face on the statue was blank and there was a heart shaped design carved in the base of the statue. Within the heart, there was a circle and inside the circle was an eight pointed crystal design. On top of the heart, shaped design was a smaller heart. As she stared at the design, almost in a trance, Kanakaku saw that the crystal design seemed more defined and stuck out more than the rest of the craving. Strangely, the crystal designs seem to be the only thing painted on the whole statue.

Feeling drawn toward the crystal design Kanakaku reached out to touch the stone. Upon contact with the stone there was a bright maroon flash causing Kanakaku to shield her eyes. When she pulled her hand from her eyes, Kanakaku saw she was no longer in her birth village. Everywhere she looked all she could see was lavender mist. Feeling someone behind her Kanakaku turned around to see the design, which had been carved in the base of the statue floating before her. Only now, the design was not two dimensional in stone but three-dimensional and made from metal.

The two hearts were a light lavender metal that Kanakaku recognized as being the same as her staff. One the small heart where the two halves joined at the top was a gold ball and the larger heart had two gold balls on each side at the base of the heart. The eight-pointed crystal, which floated in the center of the larger heart, flicked and changed into a maroon orb, which fit perfectly into the cup like inset in the larger heart. Once the two pieces connected together, the item floated over to Kanakaku. The orb inside seemed to flash a greeting to her. She held her hands out and it rested in her hands.

"This feels familiar," she said aloud and it seemed to flicker in response.

"It belongs to you," the voice said.

"It feels like it does but who are you?" Kanakaku asked.

"I," a small version of herself wearing the outfit she saw in her vision appeared from behind the item in her hand, "am your spirit guardian and this," she pointed to the item, "is the Garnet Orb."

"The Garnet Orb," Kanakaku repeated and it flickered in response. She looked back at the fairy like creature. "You are my spirit guardian?"

She nodded. "You will become Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. You are the first in your life but there are others like you."

"Have you always been around?" asked Kanakaku.

"Yes," replied Fairy Pluto.

"Why have we not met before this?" Kanakaku questioned.

"I was bound to the crystal," Fairy Pluto answered. "We would have met had you stayed here but you went away."

"Apparently the people of this village though I was a demon because I knew things would happen before they occurred," Kanakaku paused, "even my birth parents."

"I have been lonely. There was no one to play with," Fairy Pluto told Kanakaku.

"Where will you go now?"

"I am to go into your heart to become your Sailor Crystal while the Garnet Orb goes on your staff and the crystal inside the orb becomes your heart crystal," Fairy Pluto explained. Fairy Pluto began to float toward Kanakaku's chest.

"Wait," she said quickly. "I have one more question."

"Yes," Fairy Pluto looked at her.

"What happened to this village?" Kanakaku inquired.

"That would be my fault," Fairy Pluto answered.

"How? Why?" Kanakaku exclaimed.

"You never came here so I appeared to the people and asked where you were," Fairy Pluto explained. "I have been waiting for you for more years than you have been alive and I could feel when you were born." Kanakaku continued to listen. "I got so made when they called you a demon and told me they had sent you away."

"But how did the destruction happen to the village?" Kanakaku pressed.

"I caused a typhoon," Fairy Pluto stated.

"There is not enough water around here to cause that," the green hair girl insisted.

"A Time Typhoo," clarified Fairy Pluto. "It is an attack you will learn in time." Fairy Pluto waved her hand and Kanakaku's staff appeared. The Garnet Orb glowed and floated to the staff. "Your staff is now called the Time Staff and is now complete. It can unlock the fabric of time itself." Fairy Pluto flew to Kanakaku's chest and put her hands over the future warrior's heart. "You must accept me and the heart crystal before I or it can become one with you."

"I accept," Kanakaku agreed. Fairy Pluto smiled and in a flash of maroon light, she was gone.

The Garnet Orb, which now sat upon her staff, glowed and an eight-pointed maroon crystal, appeared. The crystal floated to Kanakaku and hovered in front of her chest.

"I accept," Kanakaku repeated.

The crystal was absorbed into her chest and at the same time, she felt her brow burn. She knew this was not the burning felling she felt when she had a fever but something different. Kanakaku looked at the Garnet Orb to see the sigil of Pluto blazing brightly up her brow as she felt her cloths change into something different.

The lavender mist swirled around Kanakaku, lightly brushes her body as she closed her eyes. Raising her arms the mist swirled tighter around her torso forming a white body suit before spreading to her arms and legs. In a flash of lavender, the mist was gone from her arms and legs replaced by white elbow length gloves with three black bands at the top and black knee high boots with a white band at the top of each boot. Kanakaku could feel her hair swirl around her as the mist continued to cover her body. Next, a black skirt formed around her waist and then a black collar along with a black chocker around her neck. The mist swirled back around her chest to create a deep maroon bow and then to her lower back where another deep maroon bow appeared. Finally, a lighter maroon brooch in the form of a circle appeared on the center of the bow on her chest. A silver sigil of Pluto rested on the center of the chocker. The sigil of Pluto which still blazed brightly on her brow turned into an oval maroon gem in which a silver tiara sprang from while a silver belt of keys appeared around her waist.

When the change was complete, Kanakaku stood there holding the Time Staff. "Okay," she thought, "now I am like this," she looked down at herself, "but how will this help me get out of here?"

"Close your eyes," she heard Fairy Pluto's voice in her mind. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

"But how will this help?" she asked.

"It will only help if you stop talking and concentrate," Fairy Pluto said annoyed. "Look for the door with your mind."

Kanakaku closed her eyes and looked with her mind for the door that would lead her out of the Time Gate. Her eyes flew open and she threw her hands above her head. "By the power of Chronos hear me! I, Sailor Pluto, command you to open before me the exit from here!" Her aura faded and nothing happened. "It felts so right," she said aloud. "The words just come to me." Looking down at herself she shrugged, "I guess in this form I am called Sailor Pluto although I do not understand why." Just then, Pluto noticed the orb on her staff was glowing and the keys on her belt jingled. There was one key on her belt which looked exactly like a miniature version of her Time Staff. She noticed that like the staff the orb in the middle of the key was glowing. Unhooking the key from her belt, she held the key above her head as once again her aura glowed. "By the power of Chronos hear me! I, Sailor Pluto, command you to open before me and show me the exit from here!"

The Space Time Corridor shook around her and from the lavender; mist appeared a light grey stone door. Pluto walked up to the door and reached out to see if it was solid. Stepping back, she tapped the end of her staff on the floor. The orb on her staff glowed in response as the doors creaked open.

The last thing she heard before stepping through the door was Fairy Pluto's voice. "This will always be your realm to watch and protect."

* * *

Kanakaku noticed once she stepped through the door she was not in the village she had been born in nor was she in the village she had been raised in but in a marble building in a room full of people who did not look very friendly.

"Waah!" a woman with pink and blue streaked blonde hair yelled as she fell off her throne.

"Who are you?" demanded a woman with blonde orange hair dressed in an outfit similar to her own.

"Wait Venus," the first blonde woman yelled to get her attention. "She must be one of us." The woman in the silver dress strode passed the blonde-haired woman she had called Venus to stand in front of Kanakaku.

"Selene, how can she be one of us?" asked Venus. "She does not wear the same cloth."

"None of us did at first either," Selene, reminded her.

Kanakaku looked down to see she no longer wore the strange white, black, and maroon outfit she had moments ago. Looking into Selene's eyes, she felt an unspeakable bond between them and by the actions of the other people in the room; she gathered that this Selene was their queen. She dropped to her knees in her black toga like dress.

"Please," Selene said in a soothing voice, "do not kneel to me. You and I are equals."

Kanakaku rose and smiled back at Selene. "I am Kanakaku of Pluto. I do not know where I am or how I got here."

"We have been waiting for you." Selene hugged the green haired woman. "I am Selene and you are in the Kingdom of the Moon. As for how you got here, we are unclear also. One minute you were not here and the next you were."

"Selene I do not want to question your judgment but you must be careful," a woman with brown curly hair in a green and pink outfit spoke. "She appeared from the air."

The people that appeared not to be close to the Moon Queen were both in awe and wonderment of the woman, which had appeared before them. With a nod of her head and a motion of her hand, Selene told the people to leave the throne room. "I am sorry," Selene apologized to them. "I will listen to every one of you at a later date I promise. As you can tell I have an urgent matter to attend to." Some bowed to her or gave a nod of the head while others did nothing but all left the throne room without complaint.

"She is a kind and wise ruler," Kanakaku decided.

After the people who were not in Selene's inner circle had left Selene smiled and gestured to her. "Please show us."

At first Kanakaku did not understand but then looking around the room and noticing there were four similar dressed women she understood and raised her hand above her head. "Pluto Space Time Power!"

After the mist faded, Kanakaku was now dressed in an outfit similar to the other women as her belt of keys hung weightlessly around her waist and she gripped her staff.

"See," Selene jumped and clapped her hands together. "I knew she was one of us."

A woman blue eyes and her blue hair in a braid approached Kanakaku. As her transformation faded, a pale blue dress appeared. She smiled as she gripped forearms with her newest comrade. "I am Kaori of Mercury."

Next, there was a shy looking woman with purple eyes and black shoulder length hair. She noticed that eh light seem to bring out red streaks in her hair. The soft red sheer sleeves of the bright red dress did not hide the fire-engulfed symbol of Mars on her shoulder. The black haired woman gripped Kanakaku's arm and she felt something familiar in her. "Hinoko of Mars," was all she said.

The curly haired brown-haired woman who had also been weary of her as the second blonde-haired person made her way toward the Plutonian. Her green dress seemed to make moving uncomfortable as if she was unused to having that much cloth on her body. She gripped the new woman's arm tight and had a warning look of protection for Selene in her eyes. "Tenaka of Jupiter," she said sternly. Kanakaku nodded in understanding.

Dressed in an orange dress kissing by the rays of the sun the second blonde-haired woman stood before her. As the others, she also gripped Kanakaku's forearm in greeting. "Aiko of Venus."

"Now that we all know each other," Selene grabbed Kanakaku's hand, "I am going to show her to her room." The other woman nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh Kaori can you let to people in the shuttle are know we will not be receiving the warrior of Pluto by shuttle."

"Of course Selene," she replied.

"I am so glad you are here," Selene beamed as they walked the halls of the Moon Palace. "I did not think we would find so many warriors so quickly. Now that you are here we only have to wait for the warriors of Uranus, Neptune and Saturn to appear."

"We will not have to wait long for another," Kanakaku information the blonde-haired woman walking beside her.

"How do you know?" asked Selene.

"My powers seem to be that of Time and Space," she answered. "I believe I came to your kingdom through some kind of portal. I was on Pluto," she paused, "yet I was not. Then I was standing before you. I have had visions of things, which have not yet occurred. These things I have seen since I was quite young and now believe my ability is stronger now because of the change."

"Once you see the others powers you will understand that people like us have been given responsibilities other do not share," Selene informed her.

"I believe you are right," Kanakaku agreed.

Eventually Selene and Kanakaku came to a white door with the sigil of Pluto on it. "This is your room but," Selene paused, "we did not know you would be here on the Moon so soon so the bed is there but not much else. Do not worry we can fix your room any way you like."

"That is okay," Kanakaku smiled. "I did not know I would be here so soon either." Suddenly her face fell and she looked panicked. "My family does not know what has become of me. I am not sure how long I have been gone. I must assure them I am well."

Selene put a hand on her new friend's shoulder. "I understand but right now you need food and rest."

Kanakaku shook her head. "Thank you but I have to see them."

"How," Selene asked.

"The same way I got here," she replied producing the Time Staff even though she was not in her warrior form.

Selene nodded in understanding. "Be well."

"I know I need to be here so I will come back," Kanakaku assured the Moon Queen. Waving her Time Staff as the maroon orb glowed, a lavender grey portal appeared with a smile Kanakaku stepped through the portal and found herself surrounded by mist.

* * *

"What the hell!" Kanakaku heard someone yell. Suddenly something hit her. "Get the hell out of my bath." Kanakaku turned around to find a nude Aiko rising from the water.

"I'm sorry," Kanakaku stammered. Blushing she quickly looked for an exit and rushed from the room.

"Did she see me?" another voice asked.

"No," replied Aiko. "I want to know what the hell that was about appearing in my bath. She had no right." Aiko sat in the steamy water with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

"That was definitely not Pluto," Kanakaku thought flustered. "Okay," she breathed. "Think! How do I do this?" She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried to see Pluto in her mind. Waving her Time Staff as the maroon orb glowed, a lavender grey portal appeared with a smile Kanakaku stepped through the portal and found herself surrounded by mist. "Umm hello," she said cautiously then sighed in relief noticing that the mist around her was the lavender grey mist of the Space Time Corridor. "This place again," she though. "Wait," Kanakaku said aloud, "this place must be an in between to get to where I want to go." She came upon the door again and as before tapped her staff three times before the door opened. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the door. "Please be on Pluto," she thought.

* * *

Kanakaku appeared in her village in front of her home. Before she could not her mother flung, open the door. "Kana," she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yes mother," she replied. "I am back."

Tai ran to her daughter crying as she hugged her. "We thought we lost you."

"I am fine mother." Kanakaku looked up to see her father and grandparents standing in the doorway.

"You had been gone for so many cycles of the sun," her mother continued.

"Did you find what you were looking for child," her grandmother asked.

"Let her breath," her father gently pulled her mother back.

"Yes I did Chuika," Kanakaku told them as they entered their home. "I am like Queen Selene of the Moon Kingdom of the Moon which rotates around Earth."

"Where have you been Kana?" asked her grandfather.

"First," Kanakaku began as they sat down on cushions. "I went to the village where I was born. The village was not what I was expecting. There was no life of any kind, the buildings in total ruin, and I found this statue, which seemed alive. When I touched the orb, I taken to a place I cannot describe. There was mist as far as I could see. Then I met a tiny creature who looked like me only smaller and in strange cloths. She fit in my palm. She gave me strange powers and with those powers, I was able to find an exit from that place. I walked through the door and somehow ended up in the Kingdom of Earth's Moon."

"The Kingdom of Earth's Moon?" her mother asked. Kanakaku nodded. "You have not been gone long enough to make the journey there and back to Pluto."

"I know," she agreed, "but I was. I spoke with Queen Selene and the others that are like me. Then I came back here to say goodbye for a while as I must train with them but I promise to come back."

"Before you leave can we see these powers you speak of," her mother asked.

Kanakaku stood and threw her hand above her head. "Pluto Space Time Power!"

As Kanakaku stood in front of her family as Sailor Pluto, the orb on her Time Staff started to glow.

"You look beautiful," her father told her.

"Interesting belt," Waizu spoke, "So many keys."

"I know not what they are all for," Kanakaku stated looking at them and lightly touching some.

There was a bright maroon flash and suddenly Kanakaku and her family were not in their home. They were standing in a cave as a woman leapt for a crystal and when she landed, she wore cloths similar to Kanakaku's warrior cloths. Then the cave began to shake around them and started too crumbled around them. The light faded and they were back in their home.

"What was that?" her mother and grandmother gasped.

"Is that what your visions always look like?" her father asked.

Kanakaku shook her head. "Never like that. The visions have always been vaguer."

"How was that not vague?"

"Shuiko, that was the warrior of Uranus," she paused. "I know she is but I am unsure how I know."

Noticing her daughter still wore the strange cloths and held the large metal staff she sighed. "You have to go back to the Kingdom of the Moon?"

"Yes Mother," she nodded. Kanakaku hugged each member of her family before creating a portal. "I will contact you as soon as I can. I will not be able to visit for a while, as is the rule. Also since I have this ability I believe not using it will be part of my training." With a final goodbye to her family, she stepped through the portal. "Please do not let me end up in someone's bath," she thought.

* * *

Kanakaku appeared back on the Moon Kingdom in her room. "I must go see Selene," she thought as her warrior cloths faded into her black toga dress. "I also need to decorate," she said aloud looking around her room.

A knock came on her door. "Lady Kanakaku," a male voice called.

"Yes," she replied opening the door.

"I am called Artemis," a white haired man bowed. "Selene would like you to meet her in the training room"

"As would I," Kanakaku told him. "I must speak with Selene."

"This way please," he gestured.

* * *

**** written Jan 2010 to July 2010

**** The part about Kanakaku appearing in Aiko's bath was not originally in the fic but added it when I was typing it up as I thought she should not have mastery over her powers only having just gotten them. Oct 2010

**** Chukia and Chuiku are the Plutonian names I made up for grandmother and grandfather

***** Cookies go to the ones who recognize things from this chapter and the first chapter that are from another Sailor Moon fanfic I wrote.

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008 - July 2011  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	7. Sailor Uranus

**Sailor Uranus  
**

* * *

There was a legend about a satellite, which used to rotate around Uranus. The first ruler of Uranus came from that moon which has since disappeared from Uranus orbit but the man's name lived on: Taro.

* * *

Kaze wanted to beat her head in as her instructor went on. Why did every tutor always have to talk about the legend? "Yeah okay," she thought, "it was good when I was a kid." Kaze sighed, "Now it was just old."

"Am I boring you Kaze?" her instructor asked.

"No I always bang my head against hard objects for fun," she mumbled.

"What?" the instructor said.

"Nothing Sensei," Kaze replied closing her golden eyes.

"Kami help me," the instructor thought. "That girl will be the death of me." The instructor turned back to the board. "So Taro," thud "decided to," thud "goes to the," the "blue planet," thud "which his home circled around everyday," thud "Kaze!" the instructor yelled. "Do you have to do that?"

"Do we have to go over this legend again?" Kaze replied ignoring her pounding head and the crack that seem to be forming on her desk.

"We do until you learn this," this instructor said returning to the board.

"Fine," Kaze sighed. The instructor smiled and then fell over as Kaze recited the entire legend perfectly. When Kaze had and the instructor had picked herself up off the floor she saw Kaze lounging back in her chair as if nothing strange had occurred.

"Wha," the instructor stammered.

"The legend?" Kaze asked. "I have always known it," she replied without waiting for an answer.

"We have been at this forever!" yelled her instructor storming out of the room.

"You did it again Kaze," Kea said coming in the room. "She quit."

"She is boring mother," Kaze replied. "I don't want to study books. I want to study swordsmanship and fighting. I want to be able to race with the wind."

"You leave me no choice," her mother. "I am sending you to live with the monks. Maybe they can tame your wild spirit and teach you some focus."

"Great," Kaze thought, "more teachers with books," she slammed her head as hard as she could on the desk in front of her and heard it crack. "Great I think I just broke my own nose," she mumbled into the desk.

* * *

Kaze stood at the entrance to the temple. "Why don't they get a few steps," Kaze mumbled as she looked at the steps, which seemed to never end. Finally dragging herself up all the steps Kaze collapse on the ground.

"New comer huh?" someone asked. Kaze looked up but only saw bare feet. The person squatted down closer to her. "Kaze?" the man asked. Kaze grunted still to out of breath to form words. "We heard you were coming. Let me help you up and show you to your room."

Kaze took his hand as she stood her golden eyes looked the man over and saw he looked about her age but was bald. "Thank you," she said finding her voice.

"My name is Nagataka," the man said.

"So how bad are the teachers and how thick are the books?" Kaze asked as she followed.

He only smiled and gave a slight laugh. "The Sensei is not too bad but he is demanding," was all he said. "It is late. I will have your dinner brought to you. Then you should get some sleep." Nagataka said after showing her to her room. He turned to leave but before he did, he told Kaze, "The day begins before the sun rises from his slumber."

* * *

The next morning Kaze woke to a bucket of cold water poured over her. "Ahh!" Kaze yelled jumping up to meet Nagataka holding a bucket.

"The sun has already risen. Sensei is waiting for you. Don't let this happen again," he said before leaving letting her get dressed in white pants and top provided by the monks.

After getting dressed and emerging from her room, she saw Nagataka standing with her back to her. "So Taka," Kaze began. "Where is Sensei?"

"Here," Nagataka replied turning around and Kaze face faulted to the ground. "If you are done as you are told you will get lunch."

"What about a morning meal?" Kaze asked.

"You woke up too late," her Sensei replied. "Maybe tomorrow you will wake up on time."

"Yes Sensei," Kaze bowed. Then she began playing with the aqua colored piece hanging from her neck. "So what book am I expected to read?"

"This," Nagataka threw a staff at her, "is your only book for now."

"What about swords?" she asked slowly beginning to like this place.

"Staff first," Nagataka, told her. "Then once you have mastered the staff other thing will be available to you."

Kaze's long white hair flew around her as she swung her body with her staff as her Sensei came toward her. "This is easy," she thought. Her illusion shattered as she felt a blow to her stomach and then her feet flying out from under her. "Or not," she thought with a groan as she hit the ground.

"Get up," he ordered. "Why are you here?"

"Mother sent me here," she replied.

"No. Why are you here? Why do you want to fight?" Nagataka asked. "You could have left before anyone knew you were here."

"I want to defend Uranus against all enemies including Neptune," Kaze answered gripping the staff.

"But you are a woman," he stated. "They will not let women join the Uranian army."

"There are other ways," Kaze answered.

"So you have heard about Queen Serenity and the others?" asked her Sensei. Kaze nodded. "What else do you want?"

"The wind," Kaze simply replied.

"The wind," Nagataka repeated. Kaze nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I have always felt the wind calling me. Daring me to run with it," she answered.

"What is that?" her Sensei asked pointing to her necklace.

"It is the only thing I have from my father," Kaze said. "He and my sister were killed by a Neptunian raiding party a few days after we were born."

Nagataka nodded. "Her necklace looks Neptunian but Kaze herself appears and acts Uranian," he thought. "Enough reminiscing shall we train."

Kaze nodded. "Yes please," was all she said stepping in to position.

"First your stance is off," he told her, "and second your grip is wrong." Her Sensei came over to her and proceeded to demonstrate and help her achieve the correct grip and stance to wield a staff.

* * *

When he saw Kaze about to fall over from excretion and lack of food he stopped. "I must be firm but not kill her," he thought. "I am here to help not bring more pain." He blocked her shot and whipped her feet from under her again for the countless time. "She is showing improvement and it has just been hours." Nagataka held up his hand. "Let's stop for now."

"I can still go," Kaze insisted.

Nagataka shook his head. "Another thing you must learn is to know the limitation of your own body. Let's wash up and get you some food."

Kaze nodded and bowed, "Yes Sensei."

* * *

After they had eaten Nagataka told Kaze that they would train in the afternoon that day since it was her first day. Kaze's muscles were screaming at her as she descended on her bed. She laid there for a minute aching but also restless at the same time. "I need a hot shower," Kaze groaned forcing herself out of her bed and started to take off her clothes while the shower room steamed up.

"Kaze," she heard her Sensei's voice and a knock on her door. "I will leave this here for you," she heard his say and walk away.

Throwing a towel around herself Kaze cracked open the door to find her Sensei had left her a book. "Great," she sighed, "a book, I thought he said I would not need books here." Kaze picked up the book and threw it on her bed before going to the shower room. Stepping into the water, she jerked. "Hot!" and slowly eased herself in. "Oh yeah. Mmmm," was all Kaze said letting the water over her body.

* * *

After her shower, Kaze came back in her room with her hair wrapped in a towel as much as possible as she had hair sticking out of the top of her towel. Catching her appearance in the mirror, she smiled, crossed her arms and blinked with a nod of her head. Unwrapping her hair and then began brushing it.

Still with damp hair, she placed a dry towel on her pillow and lazily pinned some of her hair up. Kaze picked up the book and noticed there was jeweled sword engraved on the brown binding cover. "I want a sword like that," Kaze said a loud and began to open the book. Looking out her window, she saw she had a few hours until dinner. "Taro had a sword?" she thought.

"Kaze," her Sensei knocked and came in. "Coming to dinner?"

"Yeah," Kaze jumped up and took the book with her. "This book is amazing. How come this sword was never mentioned in the legend about Taro?"

Her Sensei shrugged. "No one knows how the sword became removed from the legend of Taro. The other monks have found few mention of it around Uranus as time went on. We," he gestured around him to the other monks as they entered the dining building, "collect all the information on the sword."

"Cause you are the monks of Taro?" Kaze asked.

"Somewhat," he replied. "Our true name means the Order of the Glowing Sword."

As he finished speaking it was like a veil was lifted from her eyes and Kaze saw the enormous carving of the sword on the back wall, which was on the cover of her book.

"No one knows where the sword went after Taro died," Nagataka told her as she also got her food and followed him toward a table. "Haru over there," he pointed to a man with a yellow band around the right arm of his white shirt, "is the expert on the sword."

"Why give me the book?" Kaze asked. "Also why accept me here when I am a woman?"

"The book," he flipped it open, "had your name in it," he pointed to the symbols, which made up her name. "As for why you are here. Your mother and mine were close friends growing up. My father is the head of the temple."

"I thought monks did not marry," she wondered.

"Most don't but a few do," he replied. "The Order has been in my family for generations."

Still looking at the symbols for her name Kaze spoke, "These symbols could just have been someone writing the word for wind, which is what my name means. Also I am not the only person on Uranus named Kaze."

"All you say is true," agreed, "but you are the first person named Kaze to ever come to this temple since the book has been inn our possession." He stopped and looked at her. "We have had the book for many generations." This caused a smile to cross her face. "Now let us put that away and eat."

* * *

"Each day you are becoming better with the staff," Nagataka praised Kaze, "for someone who does not like books you can't seem to let it out of your sight." He laughed. "I bet you even sleep with it under your pillow."

Kaze blushed. "It calls to me," was all she said.

"Well put it down. I am calling you to train," he ordered. Kaze smiled and complied with her Sensei's wishes.

* * *

Many months had passed and Kaze had mastered the staff along with hand to hand in many forms. If she was not training, Kaze was rereading the book or as she called running, she was "racing the wind." Kaze knew soon she would begin training with a real sword and would no longer have to use the wooden sword. She wore her long white blond hair in some type of bun to keep it out of her way when training.

Out of the many swords from the board sword to the sword that looked way to heavy to be picked up, as it was larger than any person was Kaze liked the rapier the best. It was lightweight and cute through the air with ease.

"I do not know why you still read that book, Kaze," Nagataka said joining her under the tree. "You should know it by heart by now."

"I think I do," she replied casually. Then she looked up with excitement and hope in her eyes. "I think I am getting close to finding the sword."

Nagataka looked at her with surprise. "It is a legend."

"All legends bare some truth," she replied. "Taro was real so why not his sword?" she asked.

Nagataka nodded and stood. "Come on," he said.

"Where to?" she replied getting up.

"Sword training," he answered and then smiled, "with a real sword." Kaze grinned and ran after him. When Kaze caught up to Nagataka, he was holding two fencing swords. "You said this is the one you liked best right?" Kaze nodded and he threw the sword at her. "I will show you the basic of this sword and then we will move on to others and come back to this one later."

"Yes Sensei," Kaze said flexing the sword in her hand to see how much it would bend. "Why is there wax heavily coating the tip?" she asked curiously.

"Well we are training," he smiled. "We don't need to draw blood."

"Oh," she nodded, "makes sense."

"There are actually three types of these kinds of swords," he said flexing his own. "They are called the Foil, the Epee, and the Saber. The rapier which you seem to be so fond of can also be used in fencing which I will show you later." Kaze and Nagataka faced each other and saluted each other. "Attack!"

Kaze came at him swiftly aiming for his chest, which he easily deflected and countered. Kaze was not able to block his counter attack but she managed to evade his next attack. Kaze laughed from the sheer adrenaline rush she was getting from finally being able to battle with a real sword.

"Your training shows," Nagataka praised her.

"You are holding back," Kaze noted.

"Yes but it is necessary for now," he replied. "Her speed is amazing," he thought. "Kaze seems to get faster each day." He held his hand up, "It does you no good to spar with the same opponent all the time. You only learn to anticipate the others movements and not truly how the handle the blade." Nagataka motioned for someone to come to them. "Not only is Haru the expert on the knowledge of Taro's sword he is the best swordsman in this order. You will also not always fight someone which wields the same sword as you so you much learn to adapt."

Haru stood before her holding a Kopis. "How am I supposed to fight against that?" Kaze asked.

"Adapt," was the only advice Nagataka gave her. "Although she likes the rapier and other fencing type swords she must lean they are not suited for battle," he thought.

"Adapt," Kaze thought. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Haru swung his sword at Kaze and she moved to dodge it. Haru laughed. "Taka have all you been teaching her is how to doge?" he yelled at Nagataka.

Kaze hated when people thought she was weak. She growled and lunged for the man punching him in the stomach. Caught of guard by her attack, Haru lost his grip on his sword. Kaze caught his sword in mid air grinning as she held a sword in each hand.

Nagataka tested his student. "Kaze is all you have learned is how to cheat?" he asked sternly.

Kaze looked at Haru and then at Nagataka. "No Sensei," she replied and then grinning again. "Adapting," she said matter of factly with a nod. Nagataka smiled back at her and nodded in approval.

* * *

"Sensei," Kaze came running up to Nagataka. "Will you come with me?" Nagataka choked on his drink and Kaze smacked him on his head. "Perv Sensei," she crossed her arms over her chest, "To get the sword." Nagataka nodded. "Good lets go now," Kaze said beginning to run.

"We need packs," he insisted.

"Done," Kaze replied near a tree and then throwing a pack at him, "or did you want to write a poem about your feelings?" she harassed him as she always had since she found out he wrote poetry.

"No," he shook his head. "I will write an epic poem when we return," he grinned giving a thumb up.

"Idiot," she mumbled with a smile.

* * *

"I though you said the sword would be some where high," Nagataka said. Kaze nodded. "Then why does it feel like we are going deeper in the cave and down not up?"

Kaze shrugged. "With this sword I could defend Uranus from the entire Neptune force at once," she boosted. "Supposedly the sword can release some kind of energy blast."

"That would be interesting to see," he said trying not to slip on the wet rocks. "Are you sure we are going up?"

"For a teacher you ask a lot of questions," Kaze jested. As she walked, Kaze played with the aqua disc, which hung around her neck.

"So how do you know where we should be going?" Nagataka asked another question.

Kaze held up the book. "There was a map."

"Neither I nor Haru ever saw a map," he said confused.

Kaze stopped and turned to him opening the book and flip it over face down. "The map was the cover but I had to take a rubbing of the cover and then flip the paper over and hold it up to the sun to see the map."

"So this was the map," he said running his fingers over the cover.

"Yeah but reversed," she replied. "I had to get candles under a thin she of crystal to retrace the map so I could read it properly."

"Amazing," Nagataka whispered. "How did you know the map was on the cover?"

"There were many clues in the book," Kaze said. "The book was either written by Taro or a person Taro trusted to hide the sword."

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, the cave air began to get cold and a strong wind blew around them. "Still think we are going the wrong way?" yelled Kaze as the fabric of her clothes slapped her skin. The wind blew so strongly it unbound her hair, which blinded her shortly, and Kaze felt her body falling off the edge of the steep and narrow path where she and Nagataka were standing. "I tried," she thought closing her eyes and smiled as she felt the wind rushing around her. Suddenly Kaze's body jerked. She opened her eyes to find Nagataka leaning over the edge holding her by her sash.

"Quick Kaze," he held out his other hand, "give me your hand. You sash will not hold your weight."

"If this was a different situation I would hit you for insulting my weight," Kaze replied reaching to grab his other hand.

After Nagataka pulled her up, they sat on the ground for a moment catching their breath as the wind raged around them. "Sure you don't want to cute your hair?"

Kaze nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."

Nagataka stood, "Let's finish this," he said holding his hand out to her. "Let's get your sword."

Kaze and Nagataka entered a cavern that seemed to rise to the stars although there was no opening in the ceiling they summarized they were within the tallest mountain on Uranus. "Amazing," Nagataka said in awe. Kaze could form no words as she stared at the spinning crystal above them in the center of the cavern. Nagataka saw only the crystal but all Kaze could see was the image of the sword. "Hey," he said, "You look love struck." Kaze nodded still with a goofy grin on her face. "How are you going to get it?"

Kaze closed her eyes deep in thought feeling the wind rush around her. As the wind swirled around her, harder and faster Nagataka was pushed up against the cave wall and Kaze's eyes flew open. "Like this," and she began to run toward the center of the room. At first Kaze was running against the wind but then the wind seemed to change direction and Kaze was running with the wind. Once she reached the center of the room, the winds seem to form a tornado around Kaze and the sword. To Nagataka it looked like Kaze was bouncing back and forth from side to side on nothing, but Kaze would later say it was little mini tornado stepping-stones giving her a path to the crystal. Kaze leaped for the crystal with all her might. As Kaze touched, the crystal there was a blinding flash of golden light that enveloped Kaze and the crystal, which turned into the sword of legend.

Nagataka stared at Kaze as she transformed before him. "Look down," Nagataka mesmerized by the magick which was happening before him told himself as he realized she was nude. He was not even thinking of Kaze's nude form but how pure she looked and how calming the power was that he could feel surrounding her. Kaze floated back down to the ground holding the sword. "Beautiful," he said seeing Kaze with new eyes.

"I know," Kaze said holding the sword up. "This is so amazing." Then Kaze squealed like a little girl. "And it's all mine," she said hugging the sword to her chest.

"So," Nagataka began as the room started to shake and rocks began to fall around them covering the way they came in. "How do we get out of here now," he gestured to their form entrance and lack of exit.

Kaze closed her eyes in thought and listened to the voice in her head. "Like this," she grinned raising her sword around her head. "Space Sword Blaster!" Kaze slashed the air twice and two golden arcs of light came from the sword putting to dents in the cavern wall but did not break through the wall. "Okay," she said clipping the sword to her skirt, which she had failed to notice her new clothes, "that didn't work." Kaze looked at Nagataka and saw his expression. "Don't worry Sensei I have more than one trick." She raised her hand high above her head as an orange golden ball formed around her hand. "World Shaking," Kaze yelled slamming her fist and the glowing ball into the cavern floor.

"She is making it worse," Nagataka thought watching the speeding ball of light tear up the cavern floor as it sped toward the cavern wall.

"Yes," Kaze cried as the ball of energy smashed through the cavern wall creating an exit for them. "Hurry up Sensei," she yelled.

Nagataka nodded and ran after her. "Um Kaze," he said looking around. "How are we going to get down?"

Kaze began to glow golden as she looked at Nagataka. She pulled him close and drew him into a kiss as she glowed brighter as her and Nagataka disappeared from the side of the mountain as it collapsed on itself.

After they landed on the ground, Kaze broke the kiss as if the kiss was nothing out of the ordinary and Nagataka continued to stare at her speechless. Finally finding his voice all he managed was, "Why?"

Kaze shrugged, "It was the only way I could think to make sure we were close enough both of us would make it off the mountain."

Nagataka turned around to look behind him. "You realized we just leveled the tallest mountain on Uranus."

"Oops," Kaze replied.

"Also you realize you are the one that Queen Serenity was talking about," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaze asked.

"In that form," Nagataka gestured to her, "You are not Kaze but the Warrior of Uranus, a true warrior of the wind."

"Warrior of the wind," Kaze repeated. "I like that," she smiled. The Kaze walked to the stream to wash her face and screamed at her reflection. "I'm in a skirt!" Kaze ran around as if she was on fire waving her arms around. "I want my normal clothes back!" she yelled. There was a flash and Kaze was back in her white pants, white top and sandals.

"We have to go tell your mother," Nagataka told her. "You must join the other with Queen Serenity on the Moon."

* * *

"Mother," Kaze said as she and Nagataka were walking toward her home, which she shared with her mother.

"Kaze," her mother came from the house smiling and hugged her. "I am so proud of you. I guess we know why you were always so bored staying still." Her mother began to choke up. "Your father would have been so proud of you. Only if he could see you now," she smiled fighting back the tears. Kaze unconsciously played with the disc around her neck.

"Mother this is my Sensei, Nagataka," Kaze introduce him to her mother. "Sensei this is my mother, Madori."

"Mother Sensei says that I must go join the other chosen warriors on Earth's Moon," Kaze told her mother.

Nagataka and Madori bowed at each other. "Pleasure to meet up," Nagataka said.

Kaze's mother smiled and hugged Nagataka. "Taka it is good to see you again. You have grown into a fine young man. The last time I saw you, you were just a little boy and probably don't remember me."

He returned the hug. "May I talk to you in private?" he asked. Madori nodded as she and Nagataka walked into the house.

* * *

"I wonder what mother and Sensei are talking about," Kaze thought. She lay on the ground and folded her hands behind her head watching the light yellow clouds float in the dark navy blue sky. "I wonder what the sky looks like on Earth's Moon."

* * *

Madoria and Nagataka came from the house both with grins on their faces. Kaze did not notice them as she was deep in thought about how she probably only had a few more days left on Uranus.

"Go on," Madori whispered nudging Nagataka. He nodded and slowly walked up to Kaze.

Nagataka cleared his throat and sat down beside her. "Can I talk to you Kaze?"

She nodded. "Sure Sensei," Kaze opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Please call me Taka," he said. Kaze nodded. "I know that we have only known each other a little over a year." Kaze cocked her head to the side as she listened to Nagataka ramble on about what seemed like nothing. She giggled when she realized he was nervous.

"Taka," Kaze whispered making him stop talking and look at her. "Do you like me?" she asked blushing and Nagataka began to stutter. Kaze sat up and leaned over to him. "Did you really believe that story I told you about kissing you was the only way I was sure we would be close enough to kiss you? I just wanted a reason to kiss you." She stared at him a moment before kissing him.

Nagataka pulled Kaze close to him deepening the kiss. After they broke the kiss, Nagataka smiled. "Don't worry I already talked to your mother."

Kaze's mother who was still standing in front of their home squealed with delight. "Great," Kaze sighed and flopped back down on the ground. Madori ran over to the new couple and began talking of a wedding. "Mother," Kaze tired to interrupt. "I leave for Earth's Moon in a few days." Her mother waved her off ignoring her. Kaze glanced glance at Nagataka. "If she mentions babies can I blast her?" she whispered.

"No," he smiled. "Kids are wonderful. I would love some someday."

"You are no help," Kaze crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

The day had come for Kaze to leave for Earth's Moon. She had convinced her mother that even though they had known each other for over a year they had only known each other's true feelings for a few days and it was too soon for a wedding. "I will write when I can," Kaze hugged her mother and then turned to Nagataka. "Taka, I will be back as soon as I can." Kaze and Nagataka kissed before she stepped in the shuttle.

* * *

"So," Kaze said sitting down. "How long will it take us the reach Earth's Moon?"

"A few Uranian weeks," the pilot replied

Kaze banged her head on the side of the shuttle causing the pilot to jump. She played with the ribbon in her hair, which Taka insisted she wear to remind her of him. Her mother had braided the top half of her hair weaving the ribbon in the braid.

* * *

By the time Kaze's shuttle finally reached Earth's Moon she almost plowed the pilot over and the Moon attendants to get out of the confinement of the shuttle. "Freedom," Kaze yelled running from the shuttle. The Moon attendants and guards stared at her. "Um sorry," Kaze said scratching her head.

"You are Kaze?" a soft feminine voice asked.

Kaze turned around to see a woman with blonde hair streaked blue and pink done in two buns and the rest of her hair trailing down her back. The woman worse a simple white dress and was walking toward her. "Yes," Kaze replied. "She is beautiful," Kaze thought. "Like a goddess."

"I am Queen Serenity," the woman bowed.

Kaze stiffened and dropped to one knee keeping her eyes to the ground. "Dang," Kaze thought, "I hope I did not insult her."

Queen Serenity squatted down to Kaze's level. "Loose something," she asked her soft voice making Kaze blush.

"Sorry for my rudeness my queen," Kaze answered stilling looking at the ground.

The Moon Queen smiled and cupped Kaze's chin in her hands bringing their eyes to the same level. "We are equals," she said. "Please cause me Selene." Selene then grabbed Kaze's hand causing her the blush more and they stood together. "There are still three other soldiers who have not been found yet but I will introduce you to the others that are already here," Selene told Kaze as they walked towards the palace. A man with long white hair followed them and a woman with short black hair done in two buns, both had yellow crescent moons on their brow, as did Queen Serenity. "Luna and Artemis behind us are my advisors." Kaze tried to turn to the side and bow as they walked to which Luna and Artemis both responded with nods. "Here we are," Selene, said coming to a set of double doors, which were as white as the walls, which held them up. Selene opened the doors to reveal what looked like a parlor. "This is your room, Kaze."

Kaze stood with her mouth agape. "Amazing!" she thought as she stared at the luxurious room.

"Get some rest and tomorrow you will meet the others," Selene told her.

"Thank you Selene," Kaze bowed. After the Moon Queen, left Kaze closed her doors and stared at the room before her. The colors in the room were navy blue and yellow while the ceiling reminded her of the sky on Uranus. "Beautiful!" she breathed spinning in circles before falling on the bed. Kaze folded her hands behind her head. "What is this feeling I feel towards the Moon Queen? I just met her. I am not attracted to women, I know this but I some how feel drawn to this woman who is a complete mystery to me."

* * *

"Kaze!" Selene bounded in the next morning. "Get up. I want you to come to breakfast and meet the others."

"May I get dressed first Selene?" Kaze asked groggily rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"See you in a bit," Selene said bounding out of the room again.

"She has too much energy," Kaze grumbled.

"Oh," Selene popped her head back into Kaze's room scaring her and causing her to fall off the bed, which caused Selene to giggle. "Luna will show you the way when you are ready."

Kaze got up and began unbraiding her hair as she went to the wardrobe. "Nothing but dresses," she murmured, "They are beautiful though," she said pulling out a sleeveless low cute navy dress, which went all the way to the floor.

* * *

"Luna," Kaze asked hesitantly coming from her room.

"Yes," came a reply from behind her. Kaze turned to see the black haired woman from yesterday in a yellow dress, which stopped at her knees sitting in a chair. "Selene was right," Luna said rising. "That dress looks beautiful on you."

"I do not wear dresses much but," Kaze twirled as her dress and hair fluttered around her, "it is so beautiful."

"This way please," Luna said as she began walking down the hall.

* * *

After breakfast, the girls all met in the training room along with Luna and Artemis. "Okay," Selene began. "Kaze you have met the others this morning so let us began training." Selene nodded to the girl with her long blue hair in a braid.

The girl nodded back to Selene and raised her hand, "Mercury Ice Power!" the girl yelled as a blue pen appeared in her hand. When her transformation finished in place of, where Kaori once stood was now the solider of ice and wisdom, Sailor Mercury.

A girl with black hair that stopped above her shoulder and was streaked red stepped forward next. "Mars Fire Power!" she yelled throwing her hand above her head as a red pen appeared in her hand and flames surrounded her. Once it was over where Hinoko once stood was now the solider of fire and passion, Sailor Mars.

Next was a girl with brown curly hair that was tipped pink the ends. "Jupiter Lighting Power!" A green pen appeared in her hand as she threw her hand above her head as lighting danced around her body. Now in the place of Tenaka was now the solider of lighting and strength, Sailor Jupiter.

A girl with orange hair that faded into yellow reaching down to the small of her back and was cut diagonally from left to right starting at her shoulder stepped forward. Throwing her hand above her head an orange pen appeared in her hand. "Venus Light Power!" A yellow orange light surrounded the orange haired girl. When the light faded once where Aiko stood now was the solider of light and beauty, Sailor Venus.

The last girl had light green hair cut so short she could have been mistaken for a boy if she had not been wearing a dress and skin slightly darker than the rest of the girls. Raising her hand, she yelled, "Pluto Time Power!" In her hand appeared a lavender pen as she was covered in a lavender mist. Where Kanakaku once stood now was the solider of time and space, Sailor Pluto.

Selene now stepped forward. "Silver Crystal Power!" she yelled as she was bathed in silver light. The solider of love and justice, Sailor Moon, replaced Queen Selene. She nodded to Kaze, "it is your turn now.'

Kaze took a deep breath and threw her hand up yelling the words she heard in her head. "Uranus Wind Power!" and a navy blue wand appeared in her hand. A yellow wind swirled around her.

NEED TRANSFORMATION DISCRIPTION.

"Get ready," Moon told Uranus as she launched herself at the newest member of her team and Uranus matched Moon blow for blow. "You are pretty good," Moon told her.

"I have trained with monks back on Uranus," she replied.

"Let's see how you do against the best fighter in the group," Moon smiled.

"Damn," Uranus thought. "There is someone better? I am barely keeping up with her." Uranus skimmed the room. "Maybe it is Mars? I hope it is not Mercury. Although she looks meek she is chosen just like me so appearances are not what they seem." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something flying toward her.

"Her punches are almost as fast as mine," Jupiter thought, "but I have strength even if she is faster. Soon her speed will exceed mine," she smiled. As Jupiter kept, pushing Uranus back toward the wall there was a flash of light and a sword appeared between the two fighters.

"What the," began Jupiter.

"Why does she get a sword?" Venus crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and Jupiter have your chains," Mars replied. "Mercury has her computer. I have my bow."

"But the sword looks so cool," Venus replied. "I want one."

"Now I can win," Uranus thought. She managed to avoid a punch and came up behind Jupiter knocking her to the ground pointing the sword at Jupiter's throat as it glowed.

Jupiter smiled and locked her ankles around Uranus' pulling her knees toward her causing Uranus to fall backwards. "Don't think because you have a weapon you will win," Jupiter told Uranus as she helped her up.

"Noted," Uranus nodded.

Jupiter smiled. "I just didn't feel like using mine," she pointed to the pink belt around her waist with a dark pink rose in the larger globe.

"What does it do?" Uranus asked.

"It helps me channel my Flower Hurricane attack," Jupiter replied. "Also like Venus I can use it as a chain if I wish." Jupiter took her belt from around her waist and aimed at Uranus who had picked her sword from off the floor. "Rose Chain," Jupiter yelled as the chain glowed pink and grew in length. The chain wrapped around Uranus' hand and Jupiter tugged on the chain for effect causing Uranus to stumble forward.

"So," Venus stepped forward. "Besides carrying around a sword that appears from nowhere what else can you do?" Venus was not convinced that the white haired woman was able to lead the Outer System Soldiers as Selene had claimed. Mars was her second in command, Jupiter was the strongest, Mercury was the strategist, and she was the leader of the Queen Serenity's Inner Guard. "The only way this girl will be the leader of the Outer System Soldiers will be to defeat me in battle," Venus thought.

Uranus got distracted when she saw Luna and Artemis talking to Moon. She looked happy but Luna and Artemis both had a stern expression on their face and Artemis made a gesture toward Uranus. Uranus twitched when she thought she heard Artemis mention Neptune. Uranus walked away from Venus without a word.

"Hey Uranus," Venus said, "I am talking to you."

"What about Neptune?" Uranus asked holding her emotions back.

Everyone in the room visibly stiffen except for Moon as politics were still not her strong point and was unaware of exactly how bad the was between Uranus and Neptune were. Moon thought that everything could be worked out if the people of both planets would just talked to each other and that showing them people from the two planets could work together. The proof would be having a solider from Uranus and a solider from Neptune working together side by side with her and the other Planet Soldiers.

"It is great," Moon, said grinning. "The solider of Neptune will be joining up soon!"

Uranus' eyes went wide while Artemis instinctively stepped between her and his queen.

"Please Uranus," Venus began.

"Please what?" Demand Uranus. "Because of them I never knew my father!"

"I never knew mine either," Venus said, "That does not mean you need to hate a whole race of people."

"You never knew your father because your mother slept around like all Venusians do," yelled Uranus. "I never knew my father because he was killed by those damn Neptunians!" Uranus turned back to Moon. "I will never work with a Neptunian," she declared and stormed out but not before slamming her fist into the wall.

Venus held back her tears a Jupiter place a hand on her shoulder. "She definitely has a lot to show Selene if she is going to be the leader of the second group," Venus thought.

Suddenly there was a loud noise as the wall, which Uranus had punched began to crack and splinter. The cracks spider webbed until that part of the wall sunk in and Venus thought it would cave if anyone breathed.

* * *

**** Nagataka means everlasting final duty

****Written in 2009 along First Neptune.

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008 - July 2011  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	8. Sailor Neptune

**Sailor Neptune  
**

* * *

There was a legend about a satellite, which used to rotate around Neptune. Legend says that was where the first ruler of Neptune came from that moon. The moon had long since disappeared from Neptune orbit but the man's name lived on: Jiro.

* * *

Mizu stared at the ocean before her. She had grown up around the ocean. Neptune was more water than land. Even though Mizu looked like the rest of her people, she preferred her water form where her body had a fine layer of teal colored scales. She often wondered if water on the other planets would also bring out her scales or was it only the water of Neptune. She stood and stretched then she untied the light blue ribbon from her aqua hair that reached down to the middle of her back and had light blue highlights. Stepping to the edge of the cliff, she curled her toes around the dirt. She loved the wind whipping around her almost as much as she loved being in the water. Mizu touched the navy colored disc around her neck, was the only thing she had from her mother, before diving into the water. A grin appeared across her face as the water rushed around her and she felt her skin change into a fine layer of scales.

Soon she came upon a merman with forest green hair playing with a group of dolphins. Mizu laughed as she watched one of the dolphins sneak up on him as the other dolphins distracted him. The dolphin plucked the seaweed sash from his waist and swam away.

"Haiiro," yelled the merman playfully as the dolphin swan away with its prize while another dolphin grabbed the merman's tail fin lightly in its mouth. "Come on Gurei let me go," he said trying to pull his tail from the lighter grey dolphin's mouth.

"Ningyo Masaru," Mizu said with a giggle. "You fall for that every time."

"Hey Mizu," Masaru said swimming up to her and give her a kiss.

"I wish I could stay down here with you forever," Mizu replied kissing him back. "I still can't believe the prince of the seas loves me," she said leaning on his chest.

"Just think there was a time when us being together was not allowed," Masaru told her.

"I am glad we do not have to worry about that but even if we did I would still come to see you," Mizu said.

"And I you," Masaru agreed pulling her into his arms again and kissed her passionately.

"I must go," Mizu, said pulling back, "Father needs me."

"When do I get to meet your father?" Masaru asked.

"He does not know I am seeing anyone," Mizu looked at the fish swimming around the pair. "So first I need to figure out how I am going to tell him before I bring a boy home." Masaru nodded. "It is not that I do not love you or I do not want you to meet each other. It is just ever since the Uranian army killed my mother and my twin sister my father has always been scared of loosing me. They were killed only days after we were born so I do not even know what my mother looked like." Mizu paused and looked a Masaru. "You know what is strange?"

"What?" he asked.

Mizu shook her head. "I do not hate the Uranian people at all. I feel like I should hate but I can not."

"It is not in your nature to hate," he told her.

"We are all capable of hate," she replied.

Masaru kissed her. "Go before your father starts to worry." Mizu nodded before she kissed him back and then swan away towards the shore. Masaru sighed and floated on his back, hands under his head, as Haiiro and Gurie swam around him. "By my father Poseidon I love that girl," he said watching the light bounce off her scale covered body as she swam away. "I even love to look at her in her land form." Masaru looked a Gurie and smiled. "She is even more beautiful in her land form." Gurie let out the dolphin version of yes and nodded. "We better get home too guys," Masaru turned over and dove under the water as him and the dolphins played tag the entire way home.

* * *

"Father I am home," Mizu called.

"Where have you been daughter?" Buke asked.

"I was at the water and lost track of time," Mizu blushed. "Calm down," she mentally scolded herself. "Father," she began as they sat the table for dinner and brought the food to the table. "I need to talk to you."

"Are you in trouble?" Buke asked with a panic look on his face.

"No," Mizu shook her head. "I am fine father. It is just I am at that age," she began. "I know you are over protective of me because loosing mother and my sister hurt you so much and you do not want to loose me. You are not going to loose me but," Mizu placed her hand on her father's hand. "I have been seeing someone and I love him deeply."

"No boy is good enough for you," Buke said. "You don't need the pain love brings."

"Father," Mizu begged. "Please!" She stood as her father did and turned from the table. "I want you to meet him."

"I forbid you to see this boy whoever he is," Buke told his daughter.

"You can't stop me," Mizu yelled tears coming down her face as she ran from the house.

"Mizu," Buke cried after her but it was too late. "I just do not want you to get hurt like I was," he collapsed into a chair defeated. Buke stared at the wall for the longest time before pulling himself from the chair and running his hand a long the wall. He came to a stone that stuck out a little more than the other stones, and gently pulled it out to reveal a rolled up piece of parchment. Buke removed the parchment, replaced the stone and went back to the chair he was sitting in before. Tears came to his eyes as he unrolled the parchment, which showed a woman with light straw colored hair to her shoulders standing beside a man with short dark teal colored hair. "Kea," he whispered running a finger on the face of the woman. "I miss you so much. I wonder everyday how you and Kaze are. You should see Mizu. She has grown into a beautiful woman who is now in love. She probably hates me for what I just told her. I just do not want her hurt like we were," he paused, "like we are hurting." Buke went to the window and looked in the direction of Uranus. "Am I wrong for not letting her be with this boy she loves so much?"

* * *

"Father, Mother," Masaru bowed at the waist. "May I have a word with you after dinner?" Poseidon and Amphitrite nodded at their son.

"We will meet you in the dinning room with your brothers and sisters," his mother told him.

"We have a few matters to attend to before dinner," Poseidon stated.

"Ruling business or am I going to have another sibling," Masaru replied.

"Ruling business," Amphitrite said.

"Good because I really think five is a good number to stop at," Masaru sighed and swan from the throne room. "Sometimes they act like they just got married," he thought.

* * *

After dinner, Masaru met his parents in their bedchambers. "So son," Poseidon began, "What has your tail fin all in a twist?"

His mother took one look at her some and smiled. "Posi," she beamed. "I told you Masaru was in love."

Poseidon swam over and slapped his son on the back, "Who is the lucky mermaid?"

Masaru shook his head. "Mizu is a land being but like none I have ever seen. She can stay under water as long as she wants. When she comes in the water her skin becomes cover in a fine layer of shimmering teal scales." Masaru became uneasy when his parents did not immediately say anything and instead only looked at each other. Finally, Poseidon nodded to his wife.

Amphitrite swam over to their bed and sat down. "Come here Masaru," she patted the seaweed sheets, "we need to talk." Poseidon remained floating in from of them. "There is something we need to tell you."

"Your mother is not from around here," Poseidon said.

"I know," Masaru looked at his mother. "You are from one of the oceans on the other side of Neptune."

"That is not entirely true," she replied. "I am from the other side of Neptune but I was originally a land being. Your grandfather saw how much your father and I loved each other and offered to permanently turn me into a mermaid so I could be with him."

"The fight between the land beings and merpeople had been long over but I was the first merperson of noble standing to take a land being as a mate," Poseidon told his oldest.

"We even had two wedding," his mother beamed. "One on land with my family and friends and one with your father's family in this very palace," Then Amphitrite looked at her husband and smiled. "Your father even got legs for the land weddings."

Masaru and his mother laughed when they saw the King's face. "Never again," he muttered.

"So," his mother said. "What did you want to tell us about this girl? Mizu right?"

Masaru nodded. "I want to ask her to marry me."

"What did her father say?" asked Poseidon.

"I have not asked him yet," Masaru replied.

"Why not," Poseidon asked.

"For some reason Mizu does not want me to meet her father," he answered.

* * *

Mizu sat on the edge of the cliff over hanging the ocean crying as the wind swirled around her. She never understood why the wind sometimes felt like her mother was holding her even though she did not know what that felt like. Mizu stood on the edge of the cliff preparing to jump into the water. The wind may seem to feel like a mother's embrace but what she really wanted was for Masaru to hold her and let her cry. Mizu did not see or hear her father running up to her as she dove off the cliff into the ocean below.

* * *

"This is stupid," Buke said aloud to himself. "I am stupid. I am so scared of her getting hurt and that I will loose her but I will loose her if I push her away like this," he thought. Buke placed the parchment back in its hiding place before walking out the door to find his daughter. It did not take him long to find her as he knew she would be near the water. What he saw broke his heart. He found Mizu standing on the edge of a cliff as the wind whipped around her.

"Mizu!" he yelled at his daughter but his voice was lost in the wind. Buke lost all control of his legs and fell to the ground as he watched his only daughter throw herself off the cliff and into the raging ocean waters. Buke froze and stared at where his daughter once had stood. When he could move again the first thing he did was empty the content of his stomach before getting up and stumbling back to his home.

* * *

Mizu had never welcomed the change of the scales forming on her skin so much as she did at that very moment. As she swam, she felt something nudge her hand to find Gurei's nose. "Hey you," she smiled. "Can you take me to Masaru?"

Gurei nodded and indicated for her to grab his top fin.

Mizu just smiled as the water rushed around her. She had this way before but Gurei had never swum this fast with her before. "It is almost as if he can sense my feelings and how much I want to be with Masaru," she thought.

Soon Mizu and Gurei came upon a magnificent gold looking palace. Two mermen appeared in armor and with spears. "State your business," one said.

"I would like to see Masaru please," Mizu replied.

"How do we know you are not an assassin?" the other guard asked.

"My name is Mizu," she answered.

"I have heard Prince Masaru speak of her," a young male voice said. "Please allow her to pass."

The guards nodded and uncrossed their spears.

A younger merman appeared behind them. "Please follow me," he said. Mizu followed him, as did Gurei, who refused to leave her side. "Please wait here," he told her, "the King and Queen will be with you soon."

* * *

"Masaru," Amphitrite said swimming up to her son. "A guard just told me there is a girl here to see you." She smiled as her son almost knocked her back as she swam by her.

* * *

Mizu turned around looking at the room around her amazed by the design. This palace was unlike any building on land, the doorways draped with seaweed as people on land would drape cloth on windows. Mizu wondered what the other rooms looked like as these walls were solid but the outside of the palace looked like many thin columns side by side joined at the top and bottom.

"Mizu?" she heard a questioning voice.

Mizu turned around to see Mizu floating before her. "Masaru," she cried and swam to him and buried her face in his chest.

He stroked her hair and let her tears come. "What is wrong Zu?" Masaru asked.

"Father," was all she said.

"Come on," he said talking her hand and pulling her gently. "Let me show you the garden."

* * *

Poseidon and Amphitrite came out from their hiding place as the young lovers swam away. "They look beautiful together and so in love," the queen said.

"Yes my dear," Poseidon answered. "One thing puzzles me though." His wife looked at him. "Not even merpeople have scales like that covering their skin."

"I thought it was strange too," Amphitrite agreed. "I never saw any land beings like that either."

* * *

"This is my favorite part of the garden," Masaru told Mizu as he brought her to a bed of many different colored flowers.

"They are beautiful," she said, "I love the way they seem to dance in the current."

"Go ahead," Masaru, insisted, "touch one."

"Touch one?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah," he grinned.

Mizu leaned over and touched one of the flowers. It shook and popped up revealing a creature underneath. Mizu smiled and ran her hand lightly across some more of them as the creatures popped up and swam around her. "They are so cute," Mizu, laughed.

"Yeah," Masaru agreed. "They are why this is my favorite part of the garden." Then he laughed. "You should have seen me when I was younger and discovered them for the first time. I was so scared I hid behind mother and refused to come out." Masaru held his handout as a pink haired creature swan up to him, "That is until this little one came up to me and showed me there was nothing to be afraid of. Then after that is no one could find me but mother and father knew I would be here."

"But that means, Mizu began but stopped.

Masaru nodded. "These guys maybe small but live for a long time. Now," he swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "What is bothering you?"

"I started to tell father about us," she said but then got quiet.

"And," Masaru gently prodded.

"The closest I got was telling him I was seeing someone," Mizu's eyes began to tear up again. "He started yelling and forbid me to see anyone," she said. "So the only thing I knew to do was come here."

"Well I was going to wait until I talked to your father but I see now that is not an option," Masaru said as he took the gold sash off his waist. "Would you consider becoming my wife?"

Mizu covered her mouth in shock as new tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, she nodded, "I will be your wife."

Masaru kissed her and tied the gold sash around her waist. "I love you so much."

"Do you think it is time I meet your parents?" she asked. Masaru nodded and took her hand as they swam back toward the palace.

* * *

"Mother, Father," Masaru said as they swam into the throne room. "I would like you to meet Mizu." Amphitrite sprung from her throne and wrapped her future daughter-in-law in a hug.

Poseidon put his arm around his son. "You finally asked her." Masaru nodded.

"Welcome to the family," Amphitrite said kissing Mizu on the cheek.

Mizu pulled from Amphitrite's embrace and swam over to Masaru. Mizu faulted as she came over to Masaru but he was there to catch her. She nodded when she saw the look on his face. "I am fine," she told him. "I have not been this deep before or under this long."

"It has been almost a whole turn of Neptune and the sun has probably already set or is close to setting," Masaru agreed.

"I am not sure," Mizu began, "but even though if it is not a good idea I need to try and go talk to my father."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

She shook her head as her hair danced in the water. "I need to do this on my own." Masaru nodded. Mizu kissed him before swimming away.

Masaru's mother swam up to him. "She will be alright and she will come back to you." Then Amphitrite smiled, "Looks like I have a wedding to start preparing for." Amphitrite tossed her hair over her shoulder and swam off toward the staff quarters.

* * *

Mizu felt her skin shift and change as she got out of the water and walked toward her house as the last rays of the sun shone in the teal colored sky. When Mizu got to the house she shared with her father the door was wide open and the house had an eerie feeling. "Father," Mizu called cautiously as she stepped through the door. She saw her father propped up against a wall with a bottle in one hand and a piece of parchment beside him on the floor. Mizu knelt in front of him. "Father," she said quietly.

Buke stared blankly at his daughter. "You are not real." His next words stunned her and brought tears to her eyes. "You are not my daughter," he slurred.

"Father," was all she said touching his hand.

He shook his hand. "My daughter is dead. You are not Mizu. I saw her throw herself off a cliff." Buke put his head on his knees and began to cry.

"Oh Father," Mizu had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. She took the bottle of Neptunian ale from him and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you to bed." Mizu placed the bottle on the eating table as they walked past it.

After she put her father to bed and begin to walk away, he grabbed her arm. "Kea, please do not leave me again. Please."

Mizu said nothing and left the room. She picked the bottle from the table and threw it in the trash. Then she went over to where her father had been sitting on the floor and picked up the parchment. "Is this my mother?" Mizu asked aloud as she looked at her father standing beside of woman that looked like Mizu only with golden hair. Then she noticed that the woman had on her necklace and her father had on a teal colored disc around his neck. Mizu took the parchment with her and went to bed.

* * *

The next day as the mid morning, sun came through the window Buke sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door and he jerked his head up. Buke watched as the door slowly opened and Mizu came to him. "Last night was not a dream," he whispered and pulled his daughter close to him. "But how?" he asked. "I saw you jump from the cliff."

"I went to clear my head," Mizu told him. "I went for a swim and to find Masaru," she paused. "That was the boy I was trying to tell you about the other night." Buke stiffened. "Why are you like this father? Why do you not like him and you have never met him?"

"I do not want you to go through the pain I did when I lost your mother," Buke replied.

"You do not want me to know the joy of love either?" she questioned.

Buke hung his head. "I am sorry," he whispered. "I never thought of it that way."

Mizu pulled the parchment from the gold sash around her waist. "Is this mother?" Her father nodded. "If I have mother's necklace then where is yours?"

"You and your sister were born before we could officially get married," Buke began. "We wore each others necklaces as a sign of our commitment to one another." She looked at her father and took his hand in hers. "Please father let me talk to you about Masaru." Buke nodded. "Yesterday he gave me this," Mizu stood to show him the gold sash around her waist, "when he asked me to marry him."

"You are all I have," Buke told her.

"Father," Mizu began, "I love you but I can not live here forever."

Buke nodded. "I know. You have your own life to live."

"Thank you father," she kissed him on the cheek. "Will you meet him?" When Buke nodded, Mizu started to rush out the door. "I will go get him."

"Mizu," Buke called after her. "How about we eat first?" he suggested. Mizu stomach growled and she blushed. Buke smiled again and shook his head as Mizu left his room. "Young love," he thought.

* * *

"That was wonderful as always Mizu," Buke praised his daughter's cooking.

"Can you meet us by the ocean in a little while?" Mizu asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Thanks," she kissed her father on the cheek and ran out the door.

* * *

Mizu swam back to the palace. "Father said he would meet you," she smiled as she told Masaru.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Mizu nodded and grabbed his hand. "Father is waiting."

* * *

Buke stood beside the ocean looking for his daughter wondering where she was, as he did not see her along the shore. He heard splashing behind him and turned around to find a grey dolphin and a light grey dolphin playing. Then Buke got a surprise when his daughter and a young man appeared in the water beside the two dolphins. He had seen his daughter in the water before but never like this. "She looks like a Goddess," he thought as he looked at his daughter covered in scales.

Mizu and Masaru swam up to the rocks and Mizu slipped out of the water. She smiled at her father's shocked face as her scales disappeared. "Could mother do that?" she asked. Buke shook his hand and Mizu shrugged. "Father I would like you to meet Masaru," Mizu gestured to him and he tilted his head toward Buke.

Buke returned with a bow to Masaru. "Why don't you come out of the water and join us?" Buke suggested to the young man.

Masaru looked at Mizu as she kicked her feet in the water and then back to Buke. Masaru swam over to them and one of the dolphins got under him and boosted him on the rocks.

Buke stared at Masaru before giving a slight chuckle and simply said. "I see."

"You are not mad that he is not like us?" Mizu asked.

"He is more Neptunian than your mother," was his only reply. "Son," he said placing a hand on Masaru's shoulder, "treat her right."

"They way you were always acting about me having a boyfriend I am surprised it turned out like this." Mizu got up and hugged her father.

Buke hugged her back and then looked from his daughter to his future son-in-law. "How are you going to do this?" Buke asked. "You are a land being and Masaru is a merman."

"I can breathe under water unlike a normal Neptunian," Mizu told her father. "I think it has something to do with the scales that come over my body when I am in the water."

"When did this first appear," Buke wondered. "You did not have this when you were younger when I would bring you to the water."

"The scales appeared about two years ago and soon after I met Masaru," Mizu smiled.

"What about the wedding? Where will you have it and who will help you?" Buke asked the young couple.

"My mother, Queen Amphitrite, is probably planning everything as we speak," Masaru told his future father-in-law. "Mother loves any reason to have a celebration and has a tendency to go a little extreme with the decorations."

"Amphitrite," Buke repeated. "I remember hearing about a girl when I was young from another village by that name that disappeared into the sea."

"My mother recently told me she was originally a land being before she met my father and fell in love with him," Masaru told Buke.

Then a tear came to Buke's eyes. "I want to be at your wedding but I am not sure how that would be possible."

"If there is a way we will find it," Mizu hugged her father.

Masaru bowed as best as he could before pushing off and jumping back into the water. "I need to return to my parents, sir," he said to Mizu's father who nodded at him. Masaru swam over to where Mizu was and she leaned down to kiss him. "I will see you soon."

Buke and Mizu watch Masaru swim away with the dolphins and disappeared under the water. "Father," Mizu turned to him. "Will you tell me about mother?" Buke nodded. "Why did you say that Masaru was more Neptunian than mother?"

"This," he said reaching over and touching the disc around her neck, "was your mother's."

"You told me that much," she replied as her own hand wondered to the navy blue disc.

"It is more than your mother's necklace," Buke began as they neared their home. "That necklace represents the planet Uranus."

"Why would mother…" Mizu began and then she understood. "Mother was Uranian?" she whispered. Buke nodded. "Is that why the Uranian arm killed her and my sister because they saw her as a traitor?"

Buke nodded again. "Should I tell her the truth?" he thought. "Would she try to go see her mother? If she went to Uranus they would kill her if they knew she was from Neptune."

"Why did they let us live?" Mizu asked. "I would think they would kill us to punish mother."

"They did come after us," he told his daughter. "I was scared they would kill you so I grabbed up and ran. A solider hit me in the head and that is how I got this scar above and below my eye," Buke said pointing to his left eye. "I made it to my shuttle with you but they followed me into the sky and through the atmosphere. I am still not sure what happened next. The Uranian army fired on the shuttle and a fire started inside. I was sure you and I were dead and had given up hope. Then an aqua colored light filled the cabin of the shuttle. The light was so bright I had to shield my eyes bit when the light faded we were here on Neptune beside the ocean," Buke finished his story as his daughter looked at him.

"Any you have no idea what the light was?" Mizu asked.

"None," he replied.

"I am sorry for the way I acted earlier," Mizu apologized.

Buke shook his head. "It is I who am sorry. As your father, I should have handled the situation better. I have always told you to listen to the whole story but I did not even follow what I told you." Buke took a deep breath. "There is more but please promise me you will not run off anywhere or do anything rash."

"I promise," Mizu told her father.

"I have not told you the whole truth about your mother or your sister." Mizu did not say anything so Buke continued. "What I just told you about how you and I left Uranus was true. Your mother and I decided it would be best if I left with you for the time as we could not get married on either planet and neither was ready to move to another planet in the system. Your mother and I had hoped that some time in the future the four of us could be together and be a real family. I did not want to but resultantly I left Uranus and that seem to pacify the head of the Uranian Army but not all of the soldiers."

Mizu saw her father getting angry at the memory and placed her hand on his as they sat at the table. "Please continue."

"As I said not all soldiers or people for that matter agreed with this. They thought that your mother, you and your sister should die for not being pure Uranian. Those soldiers came after me when I ran with you. You mother ran with you sister in the other direction. As far as I know, your mother and your sister are alive and well on Uranus. I figured it was easier for you to believe that they were dead so you would not try to go to Uranus to see them and get killed for being a spy." Buke wiped the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. "I am sorry for lying to you for so long. Looking back it was selfish but this heart could not take loosing you. Please forgive me for everything."

Mizu nodded with tears in her eyes. "I love you and I forgive you. I will not do anything rash but I hope one day that I can meet my mother and my sister. I also hope that you get a chance to see mother again."

* * *

Down in the place Queen Amphitrite swam around giving orders to the maids as they set out sea flowers and hung seaweed.

"Mother," Masaru said coming into the concert hall where the wedding was being set up. "One thing Mizu would really love is the flowers from the garden."

A few of them swam up to Amphitrite who smiled, "I already though of that dear."

"Do you know where father is?" Masaru asked his mother.

"Last I saw your father he was working on his speech," she replied. As he swam off to find his father, Amphitrite called after her son. "I think you should be worried if you know your father," she laughed. Masaru groaned and shook his head.

* * *

"Let's hope my son does not get nervous on his wedding day like he did the first time he had to stand before you and give a speech as the crown prince of Aqualantis," Masaru heard his father rehearsing and cringed.

"Will I ever be able to forget that," he groaned before knocked on the wall of his parent's bedchamber.

"Who is it?" Poseidon asked.

"It is I father," Masaru replied.

"Come in my boy," Poseidon said heartily. "I see you are back and that her father did not harpoon you," he laughed.

"Mizu's father was more understanding that either of us expected," Masaru declared.

"Listen to my speech boy," Poseidon insisted motioning for his son to sit.

"I do not think I am supposed to hear it before hand father," he replied.

"You dare deny your king?" his father asked.

Masaru tried not to laugh. "Yes I do," he mocked.

"You are almost as bad as your mother," the King replied defeated. "You take the fun out of everything."

"I probably would not let you say any of it if I knew what you had planned," he told his father.

"You are probably right," he smiled. "What do you need my boy?" Poseidon asked swimming over to his son.

"I have a favor to ask but I am not sure if it is possible," Masaru began.

"Tell me what it is and then we will see if we can figure out a solution," Poseidon answered wisely.

"Is there any way Mizu's father could come to the wedding?" Masaru asked.

"Nothing immediately comes to mind but I will see what I can do," he told his son.

"Thank you father," Masaru bowed. "It we can it will be my wedding present to her."

* * *

The day of the wedding came and Mizu was sad, happy, and nervous all at the same time. "Father," Mizu said with tears in her eyes, "I want you there so much."

"I wish I could be there too," Buke told his daughter as tears formed in his own eyes. "Be sure you and Masaru come here after the ceremony so I can see how beautiful you look on your wedding day."

"I promise father," Mizu hugged his and dove into the sea.

"Have I lost you forever?" Buke thought as he watched his daughter dive into the ocean.

* * *

"How would you like your hair?" the Queen asked Mizu.

"I was thinking in a loose bun fashion on the sides with hair coming out the middle," Mizu answered loosely balling her hair up and trying to make some stick out. "I think it would be easier if my hair was not wet," she laughed.

"Like a knot?" Queen Amphitrite asked and Mizu nodded. The Queen helped Mizu with her hair, makeup and her clothes. Since Mizu's entire body was cover in teal scales and she had legs, Amphitrite applied a light blue to her eyelids and a dark blue to her lips. Mizu had pearl white scallop shells covering her breast and a shear pearl white sarong around her waist, which tied on her right hip.

"I do not know if Masaru told you but I was originally a land being," Amphitrite said to which Mizu nodded. "So I know about land customs." She opened a draw on the vanity and pulled out a box. "This has been passed down throughout the generations to all the queens." Mizu looked at her sharply and Amphitrite laughed. "When I married Poseidon I did not realize that meant I would be queen one day either."

Mizu opened the box and saw an aqua-colored eight-pointed star brooch. "It is beautiful." Mizu stared at the brooch for a while. "It looks like the brooch is glowing."

"The brooch has never glowed before," Amphitrite thought as she looked at it not seeing a difference. "Let's put it on your hip at the knot." She took the brooch from the box and fastened it to the cloth making sure not Mizu.

Mizu ran her hand over it as she looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly there was a teal flash of light and when the light faded, Mizu was in a strange outfit with a mirror in her hand. "What happened?" Mizu said in a panic. "This can't happen! Not now," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Calm down Mizu and just breath," her future mother-in-law told her. "Close your eyes and imagine yourself as you were before."

Mizu did as the Queen suggested. When she opened her eyes, she was back in her wedding attire with the brooch on her hip but she was still holding the mirror. "How did you know that would work?"

Amphitrite shook her head. "I did not. It was just a guess."

"Do you know what this is?" Mizu asked holding up a golden mirror with a teal back, which had a gold sigil of Neptune in the middle.

"I have never seen it before but I have heard of a legend that says Jiro formed a mirror from some sea foam of the drying Neptunian seas. From that mirror came all of the water which covers Neptune."

* * *

Buke sat on the rock watching the waves. Suddenly a teal flash lit up the ocean. "It is the same light from all those years ago," he thought.

Then a man with a white flowing beard and gold spiked crown holding a golden triton appeared before him. "Are you Mizu's father?" the man asked him. Buke nodded. "I am King Poseidon," he told Buke. "Your daughter and my son are to be married today. My son, Masaru, asked me to find away to allow you to be at the wedding. He knows how much she wants you there and if you are like me I know you want to be there too." Buke nodded again. "I can grant you the ability to breath under water and be like us for a days span but it is a choice only…."

"Yes please," Buke interrupted the sea king. Poseidon smiled and waved his triton as Buke felt misty water wash over him. "I do not feel any different," he said.

"You will once you enter the water and begin swimming toward my home," Poseidon replied. The same two dolphins that had appeared with Masaru came up beside Poseidon. "This is Haiiro," he said indicating to the grey dolphin, "and the lighter grey dolphin is Gurie. They will take you to the palace but I must go ahead of you."

"Thank you your majesty," Buke bowed to the merking.

Poseidon smiled. "Do not bow to me. Soon you and I will be family."

* * *

Mizu was still sitting in from of the mirror staring at the hand mirror, which now seemed to belong to her. She heard a knock, which brought her from her thoughts.

"Yes," Mizu said and was shocked to see her father swim through the seaweed doorway. "Father!" she jumped up and swam to him wrapping her arms around him. "How?" she asked.

"King Poseidon," was his reply.

* * *

Amphitrite began to swim to get Mizu for the wedding but Poseidon stopped her. "She will be along in a few minutes dear."

* * *

"Are you ready?" her father asked holding his arm out to her. She nodded with tears in her eyes. "You look just as beautiful as your mother."

"I wish she could have been here," Mizu said.

"So do I," Buke agreed.

As Mizu and Buke floated in Amphitrite squeezed her husband's arm. "You did it!" she whispered excitedly.

* * *

After the ceremony the bride and groom along with the King, Queen and Buke went to a private room to talk. "Mizu," Poseidon began. "Amphitrite told me what happened when you touched the star brooch." Mizu looked at Amphitrite who smiled assuring her it was okay. "I believe I know what is happening."

"I am lost," Buke stated.

Mizu took the brooch off her skirt. "When I was getting ready before the wedding I touched this brooch. There was a flash of light and I was wearing a strange outfit and holding a golden mirror. Queen Amphitrite told me to close my eyes and to think of myself in my wedding clothes. I did and was back in my wedding outfit."

"Have any of you heard of Queen Serenity and the planet soldiers?" the King asked.

Buke, Masaru, and Queen Amphitrite nodded while Mizu looked confused. "The planet soldiers," Amphitrite began, "are girls in their late teens and one is chosen from each planet. No one knows how or why but these girls are gifted with special powers. You Mizu," she turned to her new daughter-in-law, "seem to be the chosen warrior of Neptune."

"Why?" Mizu asked.

Amphitrite shrugged. "That may explain why your skin is covered in scales when you are under water and how you can breathe like us. From what I have heard the other warriors wear outfits similar to the one that you wore before the wedding."

Buke smiled. "I always knew you were special."

"This means you will have to leave Neptune and travel to Earth's Moon," Amphitrite continued. "Poseidon and I wish you the best of luck."

"What about us?" Mizu asked turning to Masaru.

He smiled at his new bride. "Simple," he replied, "I will wait for you until you return to Neptune."

"I will send one of my messengers to the head of the land dweller's army and ask him to prepare transport for you," Poseidon declared.

"Why do you think he would help us?" Masaru asked his father.

"I heard they have been looking for the warrior of Neptune but I never conducted a search here because I did not believe the warrior could be a merperson," Poseidon told the group. Poseidon got up from his chair, "Come," he motioned to Masaru and Mizu, "we have kept your guest waiting long enough."

* * *

It was time for Mizu to leave for Earth's Moon. King Poseidon, Queen Amphitrite, and Prince Masaru waded in the lagoon beside the shuttle that would take her to meet the other planet soldiers.

"Are you sure you will not take this with you?" Queen Amphitrite asked as Mizu gave her the crystal back.

"You keep it here on Neptune," Mizu replied. "When it is time for Masaru and I to rule I will accept it back."

Mizu tried to give the crystal back to the Queen three times and each time it floated back to Mizu. The fourth time Mizu tried to give the crystal back to her mother-in-law if floated back to Mizu the crystal flashed, changed into the shape of a wave and then back into the eight-pointed crystal before disappearing into Mizu's chest. When the crystal entered, her body Mizu's eyes glazed over as her aura glowed teal.

"I guess the crystal wants to stay with you," Queen Amphitrite smiled.

"I guess you are right," Mizu replied. She then went and hugged her father. "Thank you for everything. I love you," she told him and then kissed him on the check. "I will write when I can. I am not sure how often I will be able to visit at first but I will certainly write."

Masaru splashed his tail in the water. "I wish I could be with you."

She nodded. "I wish I could have you go with me too," she sat down on the rocks and pressed her head to his.

"Just don't find anyone else," Masaru whispered.

"Never," Mizu whispered back. "I am always yours." She kissed his passionately and then touched her ring, "always."

Mizu stood and walked to the shuttle without looking back. She knew if she did then she would take even longer to get off the planet. "Let's go," Mizu said to the pilot.

"Do you want to know how long it will take to get to Earth's Moon?" the pilot asked.

"No matter how long it takes it will still feel like an eternity to me," Mizu replied already sad to be leaving Masaru, her father, and the planet itself.

* * *

Mizu was surprised by the way Earth's Moon looked. She knew that no other planet would have, as much water as her home but the Kingdom of the Moon was lusher than she thought it would be. When Mizu stepped off the shuttle, she saw a woman with blond hair streaked silver and pink wearing a white dress. On one side of her was a man with long white hair wearing white shirt and pants. On the other side was a woman with black hair, which stopped just above her shoulders wearing a yellow dress.

"Mizu of Neptune," the blond woman asked. Mizu nodded. "I am Queen Serenity," she continued but before she could go on Mizu dropped to one knee. "Why does everyone keep doing that?" she muttered. "Mizu please stand. You and I are equals. Follow me please," the Queen of the Moon spoke as she began to walk. "I know we do not have as much water as Neptune, but we have a pool here in the palace and the Mare Serenitas over there," she pointed off to her left behind the palace. "I also have installed a private pool for you in your quarters. Once Kaori, Sailor Mercury, and the other scientists finish the portals, the planets will be connected to the Moon and to each other." Selene paused when she saw the look on Mizu's face.

"Connect Neptune to Uranus?" Mizu whispered.

Selene nodded. "Neptune and Uranus will not always be at war."

"I do not hate the Uranian people but I can not imagine they would want to be our friends just as I know there are people on Neptune who would not want to be friends with the people of Uranus," she told Selene.

"Do not even think of calling me by any titles. As I said before we are equals. Call me Selene," she smiled.

"I am glad that you bare no ill will towards the people of Uranus because their warrior has also been found and she arrived a little while before you did. I shall warn you though she is not too fond of your people and was rather angry when she found out you would be joining us."

As if on cue, a woman with long white hair with half of her hair pulled back in a braid came down the hall. "Is that her," she spat.

"Yes Kaze this is Mizu, the warrior from Neptune," replied Selene.

"I see," was all Kaze said before spinning on her heels and going to her room.

"Father's necklace," Mizu thought as she watched Kaze storm away.

"Well it could have been worse," Selene, said breaking the silence. "After the other day I thought she would have attacked you."

"Our two planets have always been at war," Mizu replied.

"Kaze hates your people because they killed her father and twin sister," Selene replied not noticing the look on Mizu's face. "This is your room," she told Mizu.

"My room is next to hers?" Mizu asked.

"It could not be avoided," Selene replied. "You both are on the same team," she said opening the door to reveal a dark maroon and black room.

"Do you need me Selene," a woman with short green hair asked.

Selene blushed. "I was showing Mizu to her room."

"Remember," the other girl began, "you said the warrior of Neptune's room was across the hall."

"Oh yeah," Selene scratched the back of her head and smiled, "This is Kankaku."

"Hello," Mizu bowed.

"Hello," Kankaku bowed in return.

"Sorry for bothering you," Selene said. "We will see you with the others tomorrow?" she asked and Kankaku nodded. Selene and Mizu walked across the hall and Selene opened the door to reveal a room done in white and shades of teal with the ceiling painted a light teal and white carpet.

"This is beautiful," Mizu said.

"I know it is now home but I want you to think of this place as your home away from home." Selene told her.

"Thank you," Mizu replied.

"Get some rest," Selene started to walk away. "You meet the others tomorrow."

* * *

After introduction, although Uranus only glared at her, she transformed for the first time since her wedding.

FIRST NEPTUNE'S TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE

"I want to be the one to test her," Uranus volunteered.

"No," stated Venus sharply.

"Why," demanded Uranus.

"Honestly," Venus began, "We do not know if you would try to kill her." Venus turned to Mercury, "Since you also control water you test her."

Mercury nodded and stepped forward. "I have some water attacks but I have the power to control water in all its forms. My strongest attacks are ice based although I can't control them well yet."

"I understand," Neptune replied. "I am ready."

Mercury began to power up but then stopped. "Do you have any experience fighting?" Neptune shook her head. "Selene I will not battle her but I will analyze her attacks," Mercury told the Moon Queen who was the only one of the warriors not transformed. Selene nodded agreeing.

"I will fight her," Uranus declared again.

"I already said no," Venus, stated.

"I already heard you," Uranus replied summoning her space sword.

"Don't make me do this Uranus," Jupiter said stepping in front of the Uranian warrior.

"Do what?" Uranus challenged.

Jupiter sighed. "This," she said punching Uranus in the face, knocking her backwards and unconscious.

"She really hates me?" Neptune said quietly.

"Maybe a full alliance was too much to hope for," stated Selene.

"The other planets thought Jupiter was a bunch of barbaric women but me a chance Selene," Jupiter said.

"Everyone deserves a chance," Selene smiled at Jupiter.

"Selene makes anything possible," Mars told the group. "Before I came here I hardly talked and was terrified of fire."

"You over came your fear on your own," Selene replied.

"Other planets think Venusians are a bunch of sluts but Selene did not judge," Venus declared.

"Why should I judge you for how you love or who you love?" Selene asked.

"I never knew my sister," Neptune said. "Now that I do and she hates me it hurts." The others in the room stared at her. "The necklace she wares was my father's and the one I ware belonged to my mother. All my life I had thought my mother and twin sister were dead. Now that my sister is alive I am hoping that my mother is as well."

"Does she know she is your sister?" asked Venus.

Neptune shook her head. "Father told me had told me they were killed so I assume mother has told her the same about father and me."

Mars nodded. "When we found there was a warrior from Neptune, Uranus yelled something about Neptunian warriors killing her father and twin sister."

"She has got to be my sister," Neptune whispered with tears in her eyes.

"In time she will talk to you," Pluto said and Venus started to laugh.

"What?" Venus exclaimed. "Plu said 'in time.' She is the warrior of time. It is funny." Mars rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to call me that?" Pluto asked.

"Yes," Venus grinned and winked.

Jupiter whacked her on the back of the head. "Do you flirt with everyone?"

"You can not tame Venusians," Mars said coolly.

Mercury pulled her computer from her space pocket and tapped her triple earring to make her visor appear over her eyes. "Neptune, could you please throw one of your attacks? I would like to scan both you and the attack."

Neptune nodded and raised her hands above her head. She closed her eyes and listened to the words that formed in her mind. "Deep," Neptune began as a wave crashed behind her and water swirled around her. A planet shaped sphere formed around her hands. "Submerge!" she yelled and threw the sphere, which sped along the floor as water trailed behind it, and crashed into the wall across the from one still in repair.

"Wow," replied Jupiter and Venus.

"Selene," Artemis began. "Maybe we should find somewhere else for you girls to train or we will have to keep repairing this room and the palace." Artemis motioned to the other wall that was still in repair. "That was from Uranus' attack," he said. "That wall has a fresh coat of paint was from Pluto's attack."

"The others have more powerful attacks than us," Mercury stated.

"I think I know the perfect place," Jupiter offered.

"The patch of land behind the palace where we can't get anything to grow," Selene asked. Jupiter nodded. "Okay," she said, "Looks like we have a new training ground."

"Thank, the Gods," Artemis thought.

* * *

Kaze avoided her at all cost and Mizu had been on Earth's Moon for a few months. If she were able to Kaze would leave the room when Mizu entered the room. When they fought against each other, Mizu felt as if she was fighting for her life. If Mizu and Kaze had to work together, Kaze refused to help her. If Mizu tried to help Kaze, she would say that she would rather die than to be help from a Neptunian.

"I have to try and talk to her," Mizu thought walking towards Kaze's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Something inside Mizu told her this would be her only chance and did not wait for Kaze's invitation.

"What do you want?" Kaze growled summoning her sword even though she was not in her Senshi form.

"I want to talk," Mizu replied.

"I have nothing to say to you," Kaze said.

"It is about your necklace," Mizu stated calmly.

Kaze's hand when to her throat and touched the disc. "What about it?" Kaze demanded.

"That necklace belonged to my father," Mizu told her.

"I got this from my mother," Kaze said. "My father gave it to my mother before he was killed by those Neptunian bastards."

"And," Mizu said holding the dark navy disc around her neck, "was given to my father by my mother before she was killed." Mizu stood where she was and did not dare move closer. "Before I left Neptune to come here he told me that my mother had been Uranian. In addition, I found a parchment with a picture of my father and a blond woman wearing my necklace. In the picture, my father was wearing a necklace, which looks exactly like yours. Father told me the woman was my mother."

After Mizu described the woman on the parchment, Kaze stared at her for a moment. "Why should I believe anything you say Neptunian?" Kaze demanded.

"There seem to be too many similarities between our past for it to be a coincidence," Mizu answered.

"I have listened to what you had to say," Kaze began. "Now leave." Mizu did not move from her spot. "What?" Kaze yelled, "Did you think was going to happen? You were going to say we are sisters and then were going to hug and all the hate would be in the past. Sorry but it does not work that way."

"I guess you are right," Mizu turned away defeated and left once out of Kaze's room she let silent tears fall.

After Mizu left Kaze pulled out a parchment, which had a picture of her mother on it, "If what the Neptunian says is true then my father is alive," she thought.

* * *

Kankaku saw Mizu in the hall and invited Mizu to her room. "I do not have full mastery over my power yet but I believe that Neptune and Uranus will not always be at war," Kankaku said as she handed Mizu a cloth to wipe her tears away. "At one point in the distant past of this system every planet was at war with one or more planets. There used to be more than nine planets but they were destroyed by the wars."

"She just seems to have so much hate towards me," Mizu said, "towards the Neptunian race." She shook her head. "It is just I have always thought that my mother and sister were dead. Now there is a possibility that they are alive and want nothing to do with father and me because we are from Neptune."

"If your mother is from Uranus then you are half Uranian as Kaze is half Neptunian because you father is Neptunian," Kanakaku tried to console Mizu.

"I never thought of it that way," Mizu, replied shocked as to why that did not occur to her when her father told her that her mother was Uranian. "Although I do not think Kaze will see that as a good thing. Thank you for the talk, Kankaku," Mizu stood and bowed.

"You are welcome," Kankaku smiled as Mizu left. The orb on her staff began to glow. "So the last warrior has been found," she thought closing her eyes in meditation.

* * *

****Written in Jun 2009 and 18 pages typed.

****In Greek Mythology, Amphitrite was a consort of Poseidon but they were never married. Their children were

****Masaru lives in a castle like Ariel from the Little Mermaid.

****Masaru mean victory

**** Ningyo means merman

**** Haiiro and Gurie mean grey

****I had the shuttles in mind from Star Trek TNG.

**The First Senshi by DavisJes**

**The First Senshi © DavisJes 2008 - July 2011  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
